A Secret No Longer Masked
by Chibi Pluto
Summary: Her father left her in the Silver Millennium, her mother sent her to the future. There she had to start a new life and become Sailor Moon. However, she had to keep secrets from her friends, but little did she know secrets were kept from her. *FINISHED*
1. Secrets Revealed

Author Notes:   
  
Story: Secrets Revealed  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Action, Drama  
Comments: Usagi reveals who she really is to save her friends. A lot of focus on Naru's and Rei's thoughts.   
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Character Name Translations:  
  
Usagi~ Serena.  
Ami~ Amy.  
Rei~ Raye.  
Makoto~ Lita.  
Minako~ Mina.  
Naru~ Molly.  
Umino~ Melvin.  
Akurei~ Evil Spirit.  
  
Japanese Word Translations:  
  
Arigato~ Thank you.  
Gomen~ Sorry.  
Baka~ Fool, Silly, Dumb, etc.  
Kami~ God, High Spirit.  
Minna~ Everyone.  
Senshi~ Soldier, Scout.  
-chan~ friend (used at the ending of someone's name).  
  
E-mail me at marcie@stny.rr.com with comments, suggestions, etc.   
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you mean those funny people who created the characters, etc.? Yeah, kind wish I was them, but they get  
full credit for creating Bishougi Sailor Moon. However, this story is mine. If you would like to BORROW anything e-mail  
me. Don't take, it's not nice ;)  
  
::When there are words in these things that means ppl are thinking::   
*This puts extra emphasis on certain word(s)*   
"Means someone is talking, but you knew that, right?^_^"   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~The thing to the left means a scene change.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Naru-chan! Wait up!" Usagi ran quickly desperately trying to catch up with her friend. Naru turned around to see an exhausted blonde   
running behind her.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Naru quickly moved before the blonde could barrel into her. Usagi landed on the ground and quickly began wailing. Naru   
held her hands to her ears as she tried to calm down the weeping girl.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Several minutes later the two girls began walking to school.   
  
"Hey, you're actually on time today! Well done!" Naru teased.  
  
Usagi drooped as she walked and didn't reply. ::Something isn't right. I can feel it!::  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Sakurada Haruna shut the door and walked to her desk. "Class, please take out your homework."  
Ms. Haruna walked down the aisles collecting the papers.   
  
"Ms. Tuskino, on time? Congratulations. Now, where is your homework?" Ms. Haruna eyed Usagi carefully.  
  
"Oh.Ms. H..um..well.. Hehe..I didn't *quite* finish.my..um.. *gulp* homework.?"   
  
Ms. Haruna put two fingers on her forehead and sighed. "Well, at least you weren't tardy. But, tomorrow I expect you to be on time *and*   
have you homework done!"  
  
"Oh, Ms. H.!" Usagi began to wail when a loud sound blasted through the wall, blowing it up.   
  
Screams and cries were heard as the rubble hit them. The smoke cleared showing a woman wearing tight purple leggings with a black skirt   
over it. Her top consisted of a spaghetti strap shirt with purple crystals on the straps and a violet sash that weaved around her arms.. Her   
dark purple hair was done up in two loops with hair streaming down from both loops.  
  
"Hello, boys and girls, class is now, officially, canceled." The women spoke while floating in the air.  
  
Usagi quickly picked herself up from under the rubble and looked around. She gasped, this was the woman that the senshi had been fighting   
for the past month. Usagi looked at her wristwatch wondering if she should call the other girls. Usagi looked around the room and noticed a   
force field surrounding the entire room, knocking down all the walls. "Akurei." Usagi whispered. ::I can't believe she's here! Does she know  
who I am? How can I fight her and transform in here? Everyone is watching!::   
  
In the hallway the principal and other classes had gathered outside the force field. The principal was talking on his cell phone waving his arms  
avidly. The roar of sirens was soon heard.  
  
Usagi looked around surveying the room. "Everyone is hurt.Ms. H.Umino." Usagi felt a pang of pain as she saw her teacher and friends   
laying on the ground, stuggling to get up or motionless.  
  
"Naru-chan!" Usagi yelled noticing her friend. She quickly made her way over to her friend through the rubble. "Naru-chan? Naru!" She held   
her friend in her lap. ::Is she still alive?! She's my best friend, she *can't* die!:: Usagi put two fingers on her friend's wrist. ::Still alive, thank   
kami.:: Usagi heaved a sigh.  
  
Usagi looked at her communicator again. Naru was unconscious, her enemy had just blown up most of her classroom, and she couldn't   
transform without revealing herself to half the school!   
"Screw it." Usagi muttered.   
  
Usagi flipped open the top of her communicator. "Minna! My school is under attack! Akurei is here!" Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto,   
responded. "We'll be right there Usagi-chan!" Minako said. "Hold on, guys! There is a force field around the classroom and a ton of other   
people outside it! Hurry girls!"  
  
Usagi looked around, desperately trying to find something to save her friends. "Ah ha!" She spotted a piece of wood. Carefully, setting her  
friend down she grabbed the wood and stood up.  
  
She went over in front of her classmates and teacher and stood in front of them. "What do you want?!"   
  
Akurei smiled amusedly. A small girl was standing up to her while grown men cowered. "Me? Oh, you see, I was just looking for the Sailor  
Senshi." Akurei said with a cocky tone. "And I know that whenever I'm around them seem to be, so I want to get rid of them once and for all!"  
Akurei put extra emphasis on `all' by attempting to hit Usagi with a beam of light, but the blonde quickly moved. "Hmm.how amusing. I   
missed. It seems to me, that this child, thinks she can beat me. My, that really is amusing." Akurei chuckled.  
  
Usagi raised the wood in her hands and charged Akurei. Akurei laughed again and simply raised her hand and electricity began swimming in  
the air around her.   
  
Usagi screamed as she became immobilized by the electricity around. ::No! I have to fight back! Somehow.is it worth the lives and pain of my  
friends by not showing them who I am?:: Usagi closed her eyes ready to transform and, with difficulty, reached for her broach.  
  
The pain encircling Usagi stopped. "Wha-?" Usagi looked up and saw Akurei glaring at something. Usagi gently moved her sore limbs and   
saw the Sailor Senshi were there! "Minna." Usagi whispered. The senshi had somehow gotten rid of the people outside of the force field.   
  
"The Sailor Senshi!!!" Umino gasped, but his gaze narrowed. "Where's Sailor Moon?"   
  
"Huh? Sailor Moo.?" Naru's eyes fluttered open. Naru had a pounding headache and her entire body felt broken. Naru touched her forehead   
gently, but, with a gasp of pain, quickly withdrew her hand. Naru starred at her hand. "Blood? What's going on?"   
  
"Usagi-chan!" Sailor Mars whispered. Mars tried to get through the force field but was hurled backwards into Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Argiato, Jupiter." Mars said, quickly climbing to her feet.   
  
"No, prob." Jupiter stood up.  
  
"Mercury, what's the analysis?" Mars asked.  
  
"I can't seem to be able to be able to find a way in. This force field is too powerful for us without Moon."  
  
Usagi looked down guiltily, then came to a decision. Usagi staggered to a standing position. Usagi looked at her friends. "Girls, I think it's   
about time Sailor Moon made an entrance."  
  
The other senshi looked at her wide-eyed. "Are you sure?" Jupiter asked.   
  
"Yeah, there's no turning back on this one." Mars said.  
  
Naru looked at the senshi then Usagi. ::Did her best friend know the Sailor Senshi? They acted like they were all friends and knew each other.   
But Usagi couldn't possibly be.? Could she?::  
"Make sure you're ready." Mercury said still typing into her computer.  
  
"It's about time, Usagi." Sailor Venus said, smiling, giving her friend a thumbs-up.  
  
Usagi smiled and then faced Akurei. "Prepare to face your worst nightmare!"  
  
"Moon Eternal, MAKE UP!"  
  
Powerful white light shot out from Usagi's broach and encompassed her.   
  
Usagi emerged from the light in her eternal form. "Hello, Akurei, long time no see."  
  
Akurei stood stunned for a moment then glared at Eternal Sailor Moon (ESM). "How dare you!" ::Just a minute ago I was beating up some kid   
and now I find out she's Sailor Moon?! Oh, great. This puts a real damper on my day::  
  
Naru, still laying on the ground, starred at her best friend who is also the savior of their planet. ::Usagi? My best friend? Klutzy, cry-baby,   
Usagi? The one who can't pass a test? Who is always late to school? Who never does her homework? How *can* Usagi be Sailor Moon?!::  
Naru kept her eyes locked on Sailor Moon. ::And why couldn't I see it before?::   
  
ESM held her hands in front of her. "Silver Moon." ESM went through the motions of her attack. "Crystal Power." ESM concentrated her   
energy on her tier, raising it above her head. "KISS!" The power burst from the tier enveloping the surrounding area in white light.  
  
Akurei gasped and shielded herself while backing away. "NO!" Akurei forgot to keep her force field up as she shielded herself.  
  
Naru looked at ESM with wonder. "Sailor Moon.Usagi-chan. What is this feeling?" Naru touched her forehead again, it was healed.  
"No pain? Did *she* do this?" Naru stood up. She had always felt there was something different about Usagi, but never expected her to turn   
out to be the most powerful person in the world. ::Pure.pure innocence. That's what I've always felt from her. That's why her aura has always  
been different:: Naru had never told her friend that she could read auras. She had gone to a special class for it and picked up the ability  
immediately. But, for some reason, Usagi's had always been more apparent to her than anyone else's. ::It was always warm.always.accepting.  
Love always seemed to be around Usagi. It was the same aura Sailor Moon had when my mom's store was attacked. But there was also a grey   
area in it. Somewhere deep and hidden.it was like something so far back in her past that is was unreal. I need to talk to her!::  
  
"Usagi-chan!"   
  
ESM looked at Naru, startled. "Naru-chan?" ESM looked down, guilty. ::I should have told her.Gomen.::  
  
Akurei looked at the two. ::Seems like they're friends.:: She grinned evily. ::Friends sacrifice themselves for each other. Akurei disappeared and  
reappeared behind Naru.   
  
"Naru-chan!"   
  
Naru gasped as strong arms wrapped around her. One arm wrapped around her neck as another held a crooked dagger to it. "So, Ms. Sailor   
Moon, what ever are you going to do?" Akurei said sarcastically.  
  
::What *can* I do? I can't attack, but I need to get her out of there!:: ESM looked at her fellow senshi. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"We should attack!" Jupiter said slamming her fist on her hand.  
  
"No! No, she will just hurt Naru." Mercury quickly said. "Don't be rash or she'll get hurt!"  
  
ESM glanced from friend to friend. She couldn't let any of her friends get hurt. "Rei-chan." ESM whispered. There was a hurt look on Mars'   
face. "Sailor Mars?"  
  
Mars snapped out of her trance. "Yeah?"   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh..yeah. I was just.. Thinking."  
  
"Oh. You ready?"   
  
"For what?"  
  
"To save Naru-chan" Sailor Mars smiled. "Let's go get her!"   
  
Akurei looked at the senshi. She was amazed, no matter how serious a situation was they stupid sailors would just laugh it off. "Just stupid  
bimbos with power." Akurei muttered.  
  
"Watch it," Mars growled.   
  
"No, you watch it." Akurei growled back edging the knife closer to Naru.  
  
Mars felt fire encircling her hand as she glowered at Akurei. She couldn't allow this evil woman hurt Usagi's friend. ::Naru may be Usagi's   
best friend and I may just be her friend, but no innocent people can be hurt!:: Sailor Mars formed a flaming bow in her hands loaded with a fire   
arrow.   
  
"Let her go!" Mars hissed. "I never miss!"  
  
Akurei laughed. "Like you could hurt me!" Akurei narrowed her eyes, "Little girl."  
  
ESM put an arm in front of Sailor Mars. "Don't. It's too risky."  
  
Sailor Mercury looked up from her mini computer, puzzled. ::I guess Usagi-chan has matured more than I thought:: Mercury smiled and  
resumed typing into her mini computer.  
  
"She is right. We have to be careful." Venus said.  
  
"Well, I can only think of one way to get rid of her without hurting Naru-chan." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Mars winced. "No! You can't do that Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Huh? Do what? What are you guys talking about?????" Sailor Venus wailed. The other senshi sighed.  
  
Akurei starred. "Children," She muttered. ::This is getting boring, let's kick it up::  
  
"Hey kids!" The senshi looked at Akurei. "Let's make a deal. I'll trade you this girl for Sailor Moon's tier" Akurei's eyes glittered. "Deal?"  
  
The senshi starred, shocked.   
  
Sailor Moon gulped. "A-a.all r-r-right."  
  
"B..b-but you can't!" Mars yelled.  
  
"Why not?" Sailor Moon demanded. "Naru-chan is my best friend." Sailor Mars winced again.  
  
"Wha- What is she talking about?" Naru asked struggling against Akurei's powerful grasp.  
  
"Shut up!" Akurei growled the blade pressing lightly against Naru's throat.  
  
"Stop!" ESM yelled. "I'll do it." ESM said quietly. "Just don't hurt her!"   
  
Akurei smirked. "I knew you would come around. Now hand it over."  
  
Sailor Moon's grip tightened on her tier. Eternal Sailor Moon walked slowly to Akurei and held out her tier. "You can have it only after I got   
Naru-chan."   
  
Akurei changed her grip on Naru so she was holding her by her arm. "First the tier."   
  
Mars saw ESM begin to lower the tier into Akurei's hand when she said something under her breathe. Sailor Jupiter looked at her then turned  
back around, figuring she was just cursing.   
  
"There. Now give me Naru-chan." Akurei flung Naru against ESM knocking her down.  
  
"Naru-chan!" ESM struggled with the girl on top of her. "Are you all right?" Naru looked at Sailor Moon then stood up shakily.   
  
"Y-yeah.you?"  
  
"I'm fine." Eternal Sailor Moon stood up critiquing her friend. ::There is only a red line on her throat, no blood. That's good. Maybe Mercury   
should check her out.::  
  
"Mercury, could you check out Naru-chan."  
  
Sailor Mercury looked up from her computer and tapped her earring. After a careful examination of Naru, Mercury reached her diagnosis.   
"Naru-chan has a minor irritation on her neck and is shaky, that's all." Sailor Mercury looked at Akurei before tapping her earring again.   
"That's odd." She murmured.   
  
::There is some kind of spell around Sailor Moon's tier. One that's never been there before. What kind is it?:: Mercury began typing into her   
computer quickly then looked at Akurei with a smile of satisfaction.  
::Akurei can't use it! Yes! That means we can still defeat her!::   
  
Akurei's eyes traced the shape of the tier. She had never been able to defeat it, so she decided to get it. Her plan worked! She knew this was   
the most powerful object the senshi had. The tier could always do what the others couldn't. So, now, the senshi didn't stand a chance against   
it. "This couldn't have gone better! Now die!" Akurei concentrated her powers on the tier. She let loose a scream and as she *attempted* to   
attack.  
  
However, only a wisp of smoke came from the tier. "What?! What the hell did you do to it?! You damn senshi!" Akurei yelled at the senshi as  
Sailor Mercury started giggling and Sailor Mars broke out laughing.   
  
"Man, I got you GOOD!" Mars said in between laughs.  
  
"She didn't even know!" Mercury called out.  
  
Sailor Venus, Jupiter, and Moon starred completely clueless as did a fuming Akurei.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Akurei hissed.  
  
"Oh, you see, I put a spell on the tier." Mars said matter-of-factly. The other senshi started laughing.  
  
"She got you!" Sailor Moon laughed.  
  
Jupiter nodded her head while laughing. Sailor Venus was holding her stomach, she was laughing so hard.  
  
Naru looked at ESM, who now stood protectively in front of her. ::How can Usagi-chan be Sailor Moon and act so mature then go back to   
being Usagi-chan? There is so much I didn't know and I think, will never know.:: Naru sighed. ::Usagi-chan.::  
  
Akurei's temper flared to new heights as the senshi continued to mock her. ::Kuso! The senshi tricked me! They may have tricked me but I   
still have their most powerful weapon. I'll just destroy that!::  
  
Akurei began laughing too, causing to the senshis' smiles to fade. "Nice trick. Are your magic shows done now? Because I would like to   
show you reality!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Venus demanded.   
  
ESM clenched her fists.   
  
"I don't need to tell *you* what I mean!" Akurei replied sharply. The crooked dagger reappeared in Akurei's hand.   
  
::No!:: Sailor Moon thought. ::I can't let her! The tier can't be brought back again! I have to stop her!::  
  
"Legendary Tier of Purity."Eternal Sailor Moon said quietly. "Let your eternal powers become one with the pure light once again and bade   
off the evil essence that threatens you! Eternal Tier! I summon you! Grant your power to me!" Eternal Sailor Moon's aura grew into a blinding   
white light and the tier appeared in her hands. Raising the tier above her head, Eternal Sailor Moon called upon it's powers.  
  
"Moonlit skies, come forth to rid the universe of this evil! Bends of the Universe, I beckon you! Lend me your powers and let all worlds go on   
peacefully! Eternal Moonlight Shine Forth!" Eternal Sailor Moon let loose more power then she ever had before, destroying Akurei.  
  
"No.No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Akurei's screams echoed through minds of all.  
  
"Fin..finally." Eternal Sailor Moon closed her eyes and de-transformed as she fell to the ground. All her classmates hurried over to her. All  
were in shock at Eternal Sailor Moon's power, especially since it was Usagi's power.   
  
"Usagi-chan!" All of Usagi's friends called to her.  
  
"Move! Out of my way! I said MOVE!" Mars pushed through all the kids surrounding Usagi, with Mercury in tow.  
"Do you stuff, Mercury." Sailor Mercury nodded, tapped her earring and took out her computer.   
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Naru asked worriedly.   
  
Sailor Mercury continued working, not answering any questions.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ A few minutes later ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Sailor Mercury heaved a sigh and put away her computer and visor. "She's going to be all right!"   
  
Everyone's faces lighted up and cheered.  
  
"How long will she be unconscious for?" Ms. Haruna asked.  
  
"I don't know. With Usagi-chan you can never predict it. Maybe an hour. maybe a day. But I don't think any longer than a day. Usagi-chan  
is strong and has been through this before."  
  
Venus shrugged in agreement. "At least she didn't die this time."   
  
Usagi's classmates looked at her shocked. "Oh..yeah.you guys don't know do you.? Oops.hehe."  
  
Jupiter gave Venus a look then explained. "What my fool of a friend is saying." Venus glared at Jupiter. "Usagi-chan has died.1...2...maybe   
three.?" Jupiter began counting off her fingers.  
  
"3 times." Mars said quietly.  
  
"What?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Usagi-chan has died three times. Every time for the people she loved and cared for. The first time was on the moon, she died for Endymion.   
The second time she died for us, Endymion, and the world. The third time she died was for us." Sailor Mars' eyes glistened a little but she   
quickly blinked hiding her feelings.  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
H-how d..did she come back?" Ms. Haruna asked, her face pale.  
  
"This one I can do!" Jupiter said proudly. "The Ginzuishou. The first time her mother used it to save everyone on the moon- except herself.   
Usagi-chan wished on the ginzuishou the second time to have a normal life with her friends. And *she* brought all of us back again. The third   
time Fiore gave his life to Usagi-chan."  
  
The class starred, shocked. "How did she get all that power?" Naru asked quietly.  
  
Sailor Mercury smiled. "She is the Princess of the Moon. She is currently the only one who can use the ginzuishou. Only heirs of the Moon   
Kingdom can use it."  
  
Umino looked at the senshi. "What's the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
"The same thing as the Venus Kingdom only on a different rock." Venus smirked.  
  
The other senshi sighed. "We should get going now." Jupiter bent down and picked up Usagi. "Bah! She never gets any lighter," Despite   
Jupiter's comment she seemed to carry Usagi with ease.   
  
"Please don't tell anyone who Usagi-chan is. If you decide to, remember, how much power she has." Sailor Mercury winked.  
  
The sailors jumped from the hole in the wall to the roof top of a building, leaving the classroom blown up with dumbfounded people.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ The temple 4 hours later ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Usagi moaned and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
"Oh good! You're up! How are you feeling?" Rei bombarded Usagi with questions.  
  
Usagi moaned again. "I'm fine.please try to keep it down."  
  
"Oh.sorry." Rei looked at the window. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do y-you." Rei paused. "Do you h-have a best friend?"  
  
Usagi, slightly confused, nodded her head. "I have lots, why?"  
  
"It's just that.which best friend is your favorite?"  
  
"I have two favorites." Usagi smiled. "You and Naru-chan."   
  
Rei smiled. "Arigato, Usagi-chan." Rei gave her a hug then left the room.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Approximately 2.4 seconds later ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!" Minako bounced into the room. "Are you all right? How do you feel? Tell me!!!" Minako grabbed   
Usagi's shoulders shaking her.   
  
Usagi groaned. "Minako-chan." Usagi said weakly. "Stop." Minako didn't hear her as she yelled more questions.  
  
"Baka!" Makoto grabbed Minako off Usagi.   
  
"Be quiet, Minako-baka!" Ami stormed in.  
  
Minako blushed and looked down shyly. "Gomen."  
  
"It's okay, Minako-chan." Usagi smiled softly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ami asked.  
  
"I'm fine just a little weak, that's all."  
  
"Lucky, you were able to get rid of Akurei. That was a lot of power, missy. Don't do it again." Makoto said waving her finger.  
  
"Whatever you say Mako-chan."  
  
The senshi continued checking up on Usagi for the next couple hours until they agreed to let her go home.   
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ At school at midnight. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon stood in front of the wounded area of the school.   
  
"I hope I have enough power for this."   
  
Sailor Moon's tier appeared in her hand's. "Please, aid me just one more time." Eternal Sailor Moon concentrated her powers. "Let you pure   
light shine once again. Restore the school!"   
  
Eternal Sailor Moon smiled as she opened her eyes. ::A job well done. Now it really is over.::  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon's legs buckled. "I guess I'm still a little weak." Eternal Sailor Moon de-transformed.  
  
"Time to go home." Usagi began walking to her home and chuckled. "Knowing that I'm Sailor Moon, Shingo sure is going to be jealous."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Got suggestions? Well, critique it! Tell me what you think! ^_^ I love all comments. 


	2. The Morning After

Author Notes:   
  
Story: Secrets Revealed  
Chapter: The Morning After  
Rating: PG-- some swearing, not a lot  
Genre: Action, Drama  
Comments: Usagi's family now knows her true identity, but now she must explain it and her past  
to them. How will they take? Will they accept it? Will they accept her?  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Character Name Translations:  
  
Usagi~ Serena.  
Tsukino Shingo~ Sammie- Usagi's little brother  
Tsukino Ikuka~ Usagi's mother  
Tsukino Kenji~ Usagi's father  
  
  
Japanese Word Translations:  
  
Arigatou~ Thank you.  
Gomen~ Sorry.  
Baka~ Fool, Silly, Dumb, etc. (sometimes used at the ending of someone's name)  
Ginzuisho~ Silver Crystal  
Senshi~ Soldier, Scout.  
-chan~ friend (used at the ending of someone's name).  
  
E-mail me at marcie@stny.rr.com with comments, suggestions, etc.   
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you mean those funny people who created the characters, etc.? Yeah, kind wish  
I was them, but they getfull credit for creating Bishougi Sailor Moon. However, this story is   
mine. If you would like to BORROW anything e-mailme. Don't take, it's not nice ;)  
  
  
::When there are words in these things that means ppl are thinking::   
*This puts extra emphasis on certain word(s)*   
"Means someone is talking, but you knew that, right?^_^"   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~The thing to the left means a scene change.   
  
  
*****************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
--------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****************************  
  
  
Usagi woke up the next morning. Yawning, she opened her eyes. "Luna…"  
  
"Usagi-chan, what is it?"  
  
"Did you hear about yesterday?"  
  
The feline sighed. "Hai, I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but you made the right decision. Some things   
have to be done."  
  
Usagi turned on her side to face her mentor. "Why wasn't there any other way?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it was part of your destiny."  
  
"Could we ask Pluto?"  
  
"Let's wait a little while before we ask her. She might even come to us." Luna's brow furrowed.  
"But let's not hope for that. That is always a bad sign."  
  
"All right." Usagi closed her eyes then opened them again. "Say, Luna, how did you know about   
yesterday?"  
  
"Artemis told me. But he said no one told Mamoru. They thought you should do that. Will you?"  
  
Usagi groaned but nodded her head. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost eight."  
  
"Kuso!" The young blonde sat straight up before she fell back on her bed. She groaned again.   
"No school to be late for." Usagi buried her face in her pillow. "For once I want to go to   
school."  
  
Luna sat on the young savior's bed and looked down. ::I'm sorry Usagi-chan.::  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Tsukino Ikuko sat quietly on the couch as she watched her husband pace the length of the living   
room.   
  
"What gives her the right to think she can be Sailor Moon?!" Tsukino Kenji yelled out angrily.   
"This explains why she is always late getting home! Why she disappears in the middle of the   
night! Why she is always so damn tired in the morning! Shimatta!"  
  
Ikuko stood up and walked over to her husband. "Honey, we should let her explain. You know the  
news, they twist the stories."  
  
Kenji glared at his wife. "You know as well as I do that there is no mistake in this news story!  
It's even on the front page of the paper!" He pointed to the paper on the table.  
  
Ikuko sighed. "Just calm down. Let her explain anyway. What would it hurt?"  
  
Taking a deep breath he sat stiffly down on the couch. His wife gave him a weak smile then sat   
down next to him.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Wow…" Shingo looked at the television. "I can't believe it! Usagi! My sister!" Shingo's   
excited energy soon began to fade when the trueness of the situation hit him. "Usagi-baka is   
the strongest person in the world…!" He starred in awe at the tv before being completely   
subdued. "Why her?" He whispered.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Luna, could you go downstairs and see if they already know?"  
  
"Hai, I'll be right back." Luna went downstairs while Usagi changed.  
  
"I guess I'll wear this." Usagi said out loud before changing into a sugar pink t-shirt and a   
denim skirt that fell just above her knees.  
  
Luna walked timidly back into the room. "Usagi-chan…it looks bad."  
  
Usagi nodded then walked to her door. "Argiato, Luna. Wish me luck." She gave Luna a sad   
smile.   
  
"Good luck." The feline friend returned the sad smile. "I'll go back down in a few minutes if  
you want."  
  
"That's fine, bye." Usagi walked quietly and silently down the stairs.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Usagi entered the living room and immediately felt the tension. "Mom…dad…good morning…"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi." Her father started out sternly. Ikuko placed a hand on his arm, he drew in a   
deep breath. After letting it out he spoke again, "Explain."  
  
Startled, Usagi looked up from the carpet she had been previously starring at. "Argiato." She   
said realizing what he meant.  
  
"I'll start from the beginning…I am Sailor Moon. I have been since I was 14. I'm sorry I   
didn't tell you when I first became Sailor Moon-- or anytime between then and yesterday. But I   
had to keep it a secret. You don't understand, even now, how important it was not to let my   
enemies know who I truly am. It would have jeopardized all the lives of everyone I cared about,   
including you two. I know my enemies would have found out if I even told a single person. My   
identity is known by few others. All the other sailors and several others. I'm so sorry, but   
the others were necessary to rid this planet and this universe of the evils that have threatened  
it." Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I have something else that is important to tell you two. You may not believe me, but it is   
true. Please don't be mad."  
  
"What wouldn't we believe? We already know you are Sailor Moon, what else do you have to hide?"  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"You're not my parents." Usagi squeezed her eyes shut as her father exploded and her mother   
looked away is dismay.  
  
"What the hell do you mean we're not your parents?! I was in the fucking delivery room! I saw   
your mother give birth to you! Stop your damn lying!" Kenji ranted.  
  
Usagi's fists clenched as she listened to her father rant and swear. "You don't understand."  
  
"Don't understand what? The fact that you have been lying to us for years? Or maybe the fact   
that you just told us we weren't your parents? What is it Usagi? Sailor Moon or not you are   
still our daughter!" Her father yelled before quietly glaring at her.  
  
"I'll explain. One thousand years ago during the Silver Millennium there was a kingdom. The   
Moon Kingdom. This kingdom, indeed, existed on the moon. The queen that ruled the kingdom was   
Queen Serenity. She gave birth to a daughter whom she name Princess Serenity. Her daughter was  
meant to follow in her footsteps and become a gentle and kind ruler also. Her daughter fell in  
love with the prince from Earth, Endymion, and spent hours starring at the planet; wishing him   
to be with her."  
  
"What is this? A fairy tale?" Kenji demanded.  
  
"Let me finish, it is a true story." Usagi answered her father while he continued to fume.  
  
Usagi took another breath and continued. "The princess of the moon and the prince of Earth were  
deeply in love and spent every moment they could together. However, the Moon Kingdom allowed   
no one from Earth on the moon and the people from Earth resented those who lived on the moon.   
So, it was difficult for the young couple to see each other. Even though they were never suppose  
d to be in love and together, they were. But it was also difficult for them to see each other   
because they also had their duties.  
  
"On the moon there was frequently balls, dances that the princess was never to fond of because   
she could not be with her love at them. But, at the final ball there was to be, her prince came.  
Endymion asked her to dance and quietly told her of the situation. There was someone planning  
on destroying the Moon Kingdom. And he had offered his services of helping to protect the   
kingdom to the queen. Queen Serenity knew he was a good man and accepted his services. Prince   
Endymion of Earth would fight for the Moon Kingdom. However, it wasn't likely that he would   
come back from the battle. Serenity began to let silent tears slip from her eyes as she made   
her way to the balcony with Endymion. She was sad but understood that he had to defend the Moon  
Kingdom. She gave him a locket. The locket was shaped like a star and when opened it would   
play a sweet melody that symbolized their love. Then the two shared the last kiss they would in  
that life."  
  
Ikuko looked at Usagi solemnly trying to understand the story. She had a feeling it had a strong  
tie with her daughter.  
  
"Then disaster struck. Endymion was forced to defend his only love. Queen Beryl, the enemy   
that was threatening to destroy the Moon Kingdom struck that night. Queen Beryl struck with   
hatred and vengeance. She destroyed the castle. She killed the warriors that dared go up   
against her. Including the princess' protectors. Those protectors were Sailor Venus, Sailor   
Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter. Each sailor was a princess and guardian of her own   
planet also. Their primary duty was to protect Princess Serenity. Sending their fiercest   
attacks against the invading queen, they still perished."  
  
Usagi pushed back the tears that came with the memories. She felt calmer as she saw her mother   
struggle with fighting back the tears and her father sitting calmly and motionlessly. Usagi   
continued with her story…  
  
"After destroying the defenders of the kingdom, the evil queen set her sights on the princess.   
She began to taunt Princess Serenity and began to power up to attack the small princess. When,   
suddenly, Endymion appeared in front of Serenity. He unsheathed his sword as he verbally fought  
Queen Beryl. Beryl soon sent an attack against Endymion sending him flying into the air, in   
the captive winds the evil queen created to hold him in the air. The princess gasped as she   
watched her prince struggle. She yelled his name and began to run to him. She leaped into the   
air and caught his hand. The two struggled to keep holding each other's hand and smiled at   
their achievement. Queen Beryl soon caught onto this and sent a powerful lightning bolt to each  
of them, killing them instantly.  
  
"Queen Serenity had been watching this and felt her heart fill with sorrow. She fell to the   
ground in despair. Grimacing she slowly pulled out a pink wand with a crescent moon on top of   
it. 'I have to do this. It is the only thing I can do to save her, my only daughter.' the   
queen said. A small crystal ball, the Ginzuisho, appeared in Queen Serenity's hand. She placed   
the ball onto the wand. Raising the wand she yelled 'Cosmic Moon Power'. Thus, destroying the   
evil Queen Beryl and saving all those who had fallen for her kingdom. The fallen ones were sent  
a thousand years into the future to live happy, peaceful lives.  
  
"This, however, did not last. In the future those of the Moon Kingdom were reincarnated.   
Including the princess, her protectors, and her prince. But, if necessary, each one was granted  
a special power to transform them into a senshi if evil were to ever threaten them again. And,  
once again, it did. Queen Beryl came back from her grave in the Negaverse which Queen Serenity  
had sealed her into. The first Sailor Senshi to realize her powers was the Senshi of the Moon,  
Princess Serenity, the person you two know more commonly as Sailor Moon."  
  
Kenji looked at his daughter. "Is this true?" He asked his voice barely audible.  
  
Gulping, Usagi nodded. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I am simply a reincarnation of Princess  
Serenity. Queen Serenity may be my first mother, but you two are still my parents no matter   
what. I love you both." Emotion clogged in her throat as she starred at her parents.   
  
Ikuko stood up and hugged her daughter. "I love you too, sweetheart. I'm so happy I was able   
to also be your mother." Usagi hugged her mother back tears escaping her eyes.   
  
"Argiato…argiato. I'm so happy you understand. It has been difficult. So difficult to keep   
this from you two. I love you both so much!"  
  
Kenji gazed at his daughter and wife then joined them. "Gomen. We are proud of you, my   
daughter."  
  
Usagi hugged them both tightly letting her tears of joy run off her face.  
  
------------  
  
Shingo stood at the doorway looking at Usagi and his parents. "Is that the whole story?" He   
asked quietly.  
  
Startled the threesome looked at him. A small, timid creature standing unsurely in the doorway.  
He repeated his question, "Is that the whole story? Everything you have kept from us?"  
  
Stunned by her brothers perception, she said nothing.   
  
"Are you going to answer me?"  
  
"I will answer for her."  
  
Luna walked into the living room, jumping up on the coffee table in the center of the room.   
"My name is Luna and Usagi-chan will always have secrets. She has those secrets to protect   
the ones she cares about. It is not her fault, she just doesn't want to see any of you hurt."  
  
The three family members once again stood in their places stunned.  
  
"Luna. What are you going to say?" Usagi asked worriedly.  
  
"Everything within my bounds. Usagi-chan, I am very proud of you, you told your life on the   
Moon Kingdom very well. Now I shall add more.  
  
"I am Luna. I am a talking cat-- but I'm sure you knew that by now. I have also been   
reincarnated to be a mentor and guide to Usagi-chan. On the Moon Kingdom, I was Queen   
Serenity's right-hand guide also. I helped her organize everything, give her a heads up on   
things, and figure out certain mysteries. I am now with Usagi-chan doing the same job.   
I wake her up each morning, make sure is always around when there is trouble, and I also protect   
her. I may not be able to physically protect her but I do my share. I am the one that she can   
always come to when she is sad, frustrated, or anything else of the like. Being the savior of   
the universe is no easy task, as I am sure Usagi-chan knows by now." Usagi smiled weakly and   
Luna continued.  
  
"I am there to help Usagi-chan with strategies in her battles and help her bring out her   
strength. In the past she has needed to use the power of the Ginzuisho. Using to the Ginzuisho  
at its maximum power will kill the user. Usagi-chan has had to do this three times."  
  
Ikuko gasped with her hands at her mouth as her husband grimaced. Shingo gaped at the new   
information.  
  
"The first time was to get rid of Queen Beryl permanently. Sailor Moon combined her power and   
the power of jer deceased friends with that of the ginzuisho. This killed Queen Beryl and   
Sailor Moon. Then, Sailor Moon laid on the icy ground and spoke her last words of her only   
desire, to be a normal teenager. The ginzuisho heard this desire and reincarnated Sailor Moon,   
her friends, and Endymion. Endymion had also died during the final battle with Queen Beryl.   
All the senshi were reincarnated into lives with forgotten memories. But, soon they were   
awakened once again to fight more evil. Fighting together, they eventually came upon an enemy   
who called himself Wise Man.  
  
"The Wise Man fought Sailor Moon hard, he used underhanded tactics and forced her to use the   
full power of her silver crystal. However, Usagi-chan was also fighting along side her friends,  
Endymion, and her future daughter. Sailor Moon's entire battle with the Wise Man took place in  
the future. In the future Endymion and Usagi-chan marry and rule Crystal Tokyo. Usagi-chan   
also gives birth to a daughter in the future. Usagi-chan met her future daughter and fought   
along side her. Sailor Moon, her future daughter, Endymion, and her four senshi fought the Wise  
Man. The battle ended with Sailor Moon using the full power of her ginzuisho and her future   
daughter using the full power of the future ginzuisho. The two lived through the battle because   
they each wished for the other to continue living. The ginzuisho once again granted the user's  
desire.  
  
"The third time she used the ginzuisho at its full power she--" Luna stopped for a moment and   
looked at the family. They looked like that was all the information they could handle for the   
time being.  
  
"That is all I have to say for now. Some day you will know the rest of the story, but not now."  
  
Kenji sat down shakily. "That was more than I ever expected." He murmured. He placed his   
hands over his eyes. "And there's still more we don't know." Ikuko sat down next to her   
husband. "But we know enough for now. Argiato, Luna." Ikuko said looking the feline.  
  
Luna nodded.   
  
"Shingo? Are you all right with this?" Usagi asked him.  
  
"Yeah…just more…than I thought you could do…that's all…" He said quietly.  
  
"Gomen. I'm sorry for putting you all through this. Please forgive me."  
  
"Of course we forgive you." Ikuko said.  
  
"Hai, you're our daughter." Kenji smiled.  
  
"And you are my sister." Shingo grinned.  
  
Usagi looked at them happiness filling her eyes.  
  
"Argiato. Argiato all."  
  
  
*****************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
--------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****************************  
  
Author's notes:  
  
What did you think? I personally like this chapter and where the story seems to be going^_^   
Not at all where I expected. I will try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. This chapter   
took my hours to write today. It's a good thing I have no life -_-  
  
I would like to thank everyone that reviewed this story. I appreciate it so much to hear   
feedback. Especially, positive feedback^^ I look forward to seeing more reviews with more   
opinions. Thanks! 


	3. Reporter

Author Notes:   
  
Story: A Secret No Longer Masked  
Chapter: Reporter  
Rating: PG-- some swearing, not a lot  
Genre: Action, Drama  
Comments: Usagi has a run in with a nosy reporter. But, luckily, Luna is there to help her out!  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
Character Name Translations:  
  
Usagi~ Serena.  
Naru~ Molly  
Mamoru~ Darien  
  
Japanese Word Translations:  
  
Arigatou~ Thank you.  
Gomen~ Sorry.  
Baka~ Fool, Silly, Dumb, etc. (sometimes used at the ending of someone's name)  
-chan~ friend (used at the ending of someone's name)  
Ja ne~ Good bye  
Kagetsu~ bright moon  
Hai~ yes, okay, all right, etc.  
  
  
E-mail me at marcie@stny.rr.com with comments, suggestions, etc.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you mean those funny people who created the characters, etc.? Yeah, kinda wish  
I was them, but they get full credit for creating Bishougi Sailor Moon. However, this story is   
mine. If you would like to BORROW anything e-mail me. Don't take, it's not nice ;)  
  
  
::When there are words in these things that means ppl are thinking::   
  
*This puts extra emphasis on certain word(s)*   
  
"Means someone is talking, but you knew that, right?^_^"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~The thing to the left means a scene change.   
  
  
*****************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
--------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****************************  
  
  
  
It was now noon. Usagi had already eaten her lunch and was on good terms with her family.   
Now she would need to explain everything to her friends and Mamoru.   
  
"Luna, should I tell Mamo-chan first? Or Naru-chan?"  
  
"Which one is more important to you?"  
  
Usagi looked out the window irratated. "They are both important to me."  
  
"Mamoru-san still doesn't know what happened yesterday, right?"  
  
"Hai. Naru-chan was there..." She threw her arms up in frustration. "I don't know!"  
  
Just then her mother called up to Usagi. She said she had a visitor.  
  
"Watch, I bet it's Mamo-chan or Naru-chan." She said cynically.  
  
--------------  
  
Usagi went downstairs and saw a young woman dressed in a dark blue business suit with a skirt.  
The woman was also accompanied by a tall man with a video camera.  
  
"Hello, my name is Morgan Parse. I am a reporter for JNN (Japanese News Network)" Morgan said.   
"We would like an interview with you."  
  
"Excuse me? Why do you want to interview me?"  
  
The camera man chuckled and Morgan continued. "Because you are Sailor Moon, am I right?"  
  
Luna stepped down the stairs and sat at the base of them. She wondered how Usagi would handle  
the situation.  
  
"Gomen, you must be thinking of someone else. I'm not Sailor Moon. I think you want to talk to  
Kagetsu. She's my friend. I'll go get her!" Usagi darted away before the two people could say  
anything else. Luna followed her.  
  
-------------  
  
"Lunnnnaaa..." Usagi whined as she looked for her transformation pen. "Do you know where I put  
the pen?"  
  
"Did you check where your old Sailor Moon items are?"  
  
"Oh! I forgot all about that! Thanks Luna!" Usagi grinned as she pulled the pen out of a box.  
Tapping the pen on her lip she giggled. "Luna, would you give me hand getting rid of the  
reporter?"  
  
Luna looked at her friend. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Stand there." Usagi pointed to the area in front of her.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Just don't move."  
  
"Usagi-chan? What are you doing?" Luna asked.  
  
"You'll see." The feline starred at her frustrated.  
  
"Pen! Turn Luna-"   
  
"Ahh! Usagi-baka! Don't-" Luna's voice was lost in the rest of Usagi's transformation spell.  
  
"-into a girl that could never possibly be Sailor Moon!"  
  
A bright pink light flowed from the pen to Luna. Luna transformed into a girl a little taller  
than Usagi with dark purple hair that flowed in waves just past her waist. Luna was now  
wearing a spaghetti strap flower dress. The dress hung at her knees. Luna, now  
human, looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She gasped.  
  
"Usagi-chan...is this what I would like if I was human?"  
  
Usagi sighed and started complaining. "Kuso, you were supposed to be ugly! Now you are almost as  
pretty as me! I can't believe this! Damn pen!" She angrily tossed the pen on the bed and   
sulked.  
  
"Usagi-baka, quit complaining. I'll still help you out." Luna smiled. "Remember, you wanted   
me to be Kagetsu."  
  
Usagi brightened. "That's right! Arigato, Kagetsu!" She giggled and the two walked downstairs.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The camera man and Morgan were now sitting in the living room. Morgan stood up when the two  
entered the room. "Hello, my name is Morgan." She said going right over to where Kagetsu stood  
while ignoring Usagi. "Am I correct in assuming you are Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Hai, I am Sailor Moon. What is it that you want?" Kagetsu answered.  
  
"I would simply like an interview with you. You know, to find out why you are Sailor Moon, and  
things like that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The simple question caught Morgan off guard. "Because, err...you have many fans as well as many  
more that would like to know everything about you. May we start the interview?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Morgan's eyes looked at Kagetsu perplexed but started the interview. "Let's start from the  
beginning..."  
  
"Are you Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"How long have you been Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Since I was 14."  
  
"Are you happy being Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Do you ever wish you weren't Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Has it been difficult being Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why did you decide to become Sailor Moon?"  
  
"I didn't have a choice."  
  
Morgan raised an amused eye. ::She didn't have a choice? Let's really start this interview now.  
No more of these yes or no questions::  
  
"Why didn't you have choice?"  
  
"I just didn't."  
  
"Could you please elaborate?"  
  
Kagetsu sighed. "Have you ever had to do anything in your life where you didn't have a choice?"  
  
Morgan looked at the young girl. "I have had to do many things where I didn't have a choice."  
  
"Then my previous answer is suffcient."  
  
The reporter gripped her notepad irratated. "Why won't you give me straight answers? There are  
so many people who want to know the truth about you, why won't you let them know?"  
  
"If everyone knew my secrets then there wouldn't be a planet to protect. I don't expect you to  
understand that, so, this interview is over. You know enough." Kagetsu stood up and began to  
leave the room.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Kagetsu didn't stop.  
  
"I have a picture!" Usagi gasped as Kagetsu stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned   
around to face Morgan and the camera man.  
  
"What picture?" Kagetsu asked, her voice's calmness betraying what she really felt.  
  
Morgan smiled slyly. "This picture." She held it out in front of her.  
  
Usagi stood next to Kagetsu as they both looked at the picture. The picture was of Eternal  
Sailor Moon looking at Akurei who was holding Naru. The two girls sighed with relief. It wasn't  
of Usagi transforming.  
  
"Now, do you mind telling me why you look so different from Sailor Moon? I expected you to have  
the same hairstyle or at least the same hair length or color. Why is it that you look so   
different from Sailor Moon?" The reporter made the connection that Kagetsu didn't look like  
Sailor Moon but didn't make the connection that Usagi did look like Sailor Moon.  
  
Usagi looked at Kagetsu nervously waiting for her to answer. Slowly, Kagetsu answered, "When  
I transform into Sailor Moon...magic..c-changes the way I look. That is why I look so different,  
it is supposed to protect my identity."  
  
"Uh huh. What if I were to tell you I didn't believe that story? And I also didn't believe you  
were Sailor Moon? What would you say?" The camera man looked at Morgan shocked.  
  
Usagi didn't utter a word as Kagetsu replied evenly, "Then you have a problem accepting the truth  
now don't you? Good bye." Kagetsu walked up the stairs.  
  
Usagi glanced around unsure of what to do. "I need to go too." She escorted Morgan and  
her camera man to the door and quickly let them out.  
  
"Bye." She started to close the door when Morgan's hand stopped it.  
  
"How did you find out?" The reporter asked.  
  
"Find out what?"  
  
"How did you find out that Kagetsu was Sailor Moon?"  
  
"I just...um...stumbled..on her secret. By-"  
  
Once again Morgan cut her short of leaving, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
Usagi turned and faced Morgan completely. She looked at her sternly and completely in the eyes,  
  
"There are just some things you don't do. Good bye!" Usagi slammed the door leaving Morgan  
irratated and confused.  
  
"I don't understand those two! Having such a secret! And then not telling *anyone*!"  
The ignorant reporter stalked off to her vechile.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Arigato, Luna." Usagi smiled and took out her pen. "Ready to go back?"  
  
"Not quite yet, could I stay human a little longer?" Luna's eyes pleaded.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Hai. Thank you so much for doing what you did. Do you want to go to the arcade?  
Maybe we could have some fun before I have to tell everyone."  
  
*****************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
--------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****************************  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I know! I know! This chapter is really short! But I thought there needed to be a run in with a  
reporter. Do you honestly think one could stay away from something like this?   
  
I will write and upload the next chapter tonight, hopefully it will show up tonight also. FF.net  
can be a little slow sometimes. The next chapter will be with Usagi and 'Kagetsu' at the arcade  
and they might have a little explaining to do too^_^  
  
I promise after the next couple chapters there will be more than explaining in them. I have a  
pretty good idea for a subplot. I think you all will like it. Ja ne! 


	4. Confrontations

Author Notes:   
  
Story: A Secret No Longer Masked  
Chapter: Confrontations  
Rating: PG-- some swearing, not a lot  
Genre: Action, Drama  
Comments: Usagi has to confront Naru and Motoki. Can she get the to forgive her? What does her  
dream mean?  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
Character Name Translations:  
  
Usagi~ Serena  
Naru~ Molly  
Mamoru~ Darien  
Motoki~ Andrew  
Osaka-san~ Ms. Osaka, Naru's mother  
  
Japanese Word Translations:  
  
Arigatou~ Thank you  
Gomen~ Sorry  
Baka~ Fool, Silly, Dumb, etc. (sometimes used at the ending of someone's name)  
-chan~ friend (used at the ending of someone's name)  
Ja ne~ Good bye  
Kagetsu~ bright moon  
Hai~ yes, okay, all right, etc.  
Iie~ No  
sama~ Is either Mr. Ms. or Mrs.// used at the ending of someone's name  
san~ a term of respect, usually for an elder, used at the end of someone's name  
Konichiwa~ Hello  
  
  
E-mail me at marcie@stny.rr.com with comments, suggestions, etc.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you mean those funny people who created the characters, etc.? Yeah, kinda wish  
I was them, but they get full credit for creating Bishougi Sailor Moon. However, this story is   
mine. If you would like to BORROW anything e-mail me. Don't take, it's not nice ;)  
  
  
::When there are words in these things that means ppl are thinking::   
  
*This puts extra emphasis on certain word(s)*   
  
"Means someone is talking, but you knew that, right?^_^"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~The thing to the left means a scene change.   
  
  
*****************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
--------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****************************  
  
  
The two girls walked into the Crown Game Center. Smiling, Usagi went over to the counter.  
  
"Konichiwa, Motoki-sama," The young blonde greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Hello, Usagi-chan." The blonde man looked away.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" She asked worridely, she really didn't want him to know her secret.  
  
A look of disdain shown on his face. "Is it true? Are you really Sailor Moon?"  
  
She looked down guiltly, "Hai. Gomen, I really wanted to be the one to tell you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"Some things need to be kept a secret. Gomen. I just couldn't tell anyone. It hurt me to keep  
it from all my friends. Please understand, Motoki-sama."  
  
"I guess I understand. You don't trust me enough to tell me."  
  
Usagi waved her arms. "Iie! That's not it! I didn't want you to get hurt! If you were to know  
and the enemy found out...you could...have been.." She gulped, "killed."  
  
Motoki looked up in astonishment. "Motoki-sama," She whispered. "I didn't want you to get hurt."  
Tears slowly escaped her eyes. Motoki saw this and quickly embraced her.  
  
"Gomen, Usagi-chan. I didn't know...forgive me."  
  
-----------A few minutes later Motoki and Usagi were once again friends----------  
  
"Motoki-sama, please meet my friend Kagetsu. She's visiting for the day."  
  
Kagetsu smiled and shook Motoki's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Motoki-sama."  
  
"The same, Kagetsu-sama." He smiled.   
  
------------  
  
"How long have you known Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked as he, Usagi, and Kagetsu sat down on the  
stools at the counter.  
  
Kagetsu smiled, "All her life."  
  
"Wow, you must be over 20." He said surprised.  
  
Kagetsu blushed. "I'm much older than 20."  
  
"I couldn't tell." Motoki said smiling warmly.  
  
The human-feline blushed deeper. "Arigato. How old are you Motoki-sama?"  
  
"More than 20." He grinned. "Please call me Motoki-chan."  
  
"Only if you call me Lu- er..Kagetsu-chan." Kagetsu quickly recovered. ::I have to remember...  
that I'm only a cat...maybe I shouldn't get too close to him..but he is really sweet...::  
  
Usagi looked at Motoki then Kagetsu and smiled. ::I should leave them alone. I nedd to see  
Naru-chan. I need her to understand everything. Not to mention, Luna looks like she really  
likes Motoki-sama. I hope she remembers my powers can't keep her in human form for any more than  
today.::  
  
"Guys, I have to get going. Gomen for leaving so early. But I have to see Naru-chan."  
  
"All right Usagi-chan." Kagetsu looked at her solemnly. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you at home?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ja ne, Motoki-sama."  
  
"Bye Usagi-chan." Motoki said before turning back to Kagetsu.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Osaka-san,is Naru-chan home?"  
  
"Yes, she is. But I'm not sure if she wants any visitors, she had a very traumatic  
experience."  
  
"I know. Could you please tell her that I would like to speak with her."  
  
"Hold on." Naru's mother left and came back a minute later. "She doesn't want to talk to you.  
Are you two in the middle of a fight or something?"  
  
"I guess you could say that...could you tell her that I just want to explain, she doesn't have  
to say anything if she doesn't want to."  
  
"I'll be right back." Again, Naru's mother left and came back. However this time she said Naru  
would talk with Usagi.  
  
"Arigato, Osaka-san."  
  
"I hope whatever it is you two are going through, you'll get through it together." Usagi gave  
a small smile and went to Naru's room.  
  
--------------  
  
"Naru-chan? How are you?" Usagi stepped timidly into the room.  
  
"Usagi." A depressed voice came from the girl sitting at her desk. "Why?"  
  
Tears already began to well up in Usagi's eyes but she pushed them back.  
  
"I had to. I had to keep it a secret. If I didn't you could have died. Don't you see, that's  
why I couldn't tell you. I had to protect you."  
  
"No you didn't. I didn't ask you to." Naru turned around. "I just wanted to be your friend and  
you to be mine. Friends tell each other all their secrets. You didn't tell me your secrets. At  
least nothing past who your latest crush was. Why didn't you trust me?"  
  
Usagi looked down. "It's not that I didn't trust you." She gave her friend a pained look.  
"It's just that I didn't want you to get hurt. If one of my enemies found you and knew you were  
my best friend..." She looked away, afraid to say the words, but slowly they came out. "They  
would have killed you. Please understand, I didn't want my best friend murdered!" Naru  
looked at Usagi surprised.  
  
"Murder?" She whispered.  
  
"They could have and would have. The people I have fought with in the past wouldn't have missed  
the chance to weaken me by killing the ones I care about."   
  
Usagi looked at her sadly. "They've done it before."  
  
Naru pressed a hand to her mouth. "Why? Why are they so evil?"  
  
Usagi's own sadness began to deepen. "They are evil. That is reason enough. I was the  
strongest one that stood in their way. Unfortunately, with that kind of power my friends and  
family are vulnerable. That's why you nor anyone else could know." She paused for a moment.  
"I care about you. You are my best friend and I will do whatever it takes to protect you and  
everyone else."  
  
Naru stood up. Tears glistened on her cheeks. "Usagi-baka...gomen!" She ran into her  
friend's arms. She sobbed into her friend's shirt. "I'm so sorry Usagi-chan! I didn't  
realize everything you had been through! Gomen!" Sobs racked the petite girl's body. Usagi  
held her friend as she also cried. Her tears were ones of happiness that one of the most  
important people in her life had accepted and knew everything her worst secret.  
  
------------  
  
Usagi smiled softly as her friend looked at her. "Thank you Naru-chan. Thank you for  
understanding."  
  
Naru looked at her friend. "Gomen Usagi-chan. I should have believed in you. I guess some  
secrets are meant to be kept."  
  
She shook her head, "Not from best friends. I'll never keep another secret from you again. You  
can trust me now. Now and forever."  
  
"I've always been able to trust you. And believe in you. Now I know so much more about you.  
Thank you for explaining, I understand."  
  
Usagi hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you for understanding." She let go of her friend.  
"I have to go now. Are you all right?"  
  
"Hai, where are you going?"  
  
"To Mamo-chan's. I need to tell him that everyone knows I'm Sailor Moon."  
  
"Did he already know? Before yesterday?"  
  
Usagi looked at the wall. "Hai, he is Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
"Mamoru-san?! Tuxedo Kamen?!" Naru exclaimed then slapped her forehead. "Of course! You  
always had a crush on him, I could see it in your eyes. And the times when you protected me as  
Sailor Moon, I saw the same look in your eyes for Tuxedo Kamen!" She smiled, pleased with  
herself. "You have never been able to completely keep secrets from me."  
  
Usagi also smiled. "No, I haven't. I have to go, ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne, Usagi-chan."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
She carefully slipped her key into the key hold. Cautiously, she opened the door. "Mamo-chan?"  
Usagi called into the apartment.  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru walked to the door and invited her in. "What's up?"  
  
"Have you been watching the news?"  
  
"No, should I have been?"  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
He instantly felt alerted. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"I went to school yesterday and Akurei showed up."  
  
"What happened?" He asked fighting to stay calm.  
  
"I had to transform in front of everyone." She said sadly but added quickly, "But we defeated  
her! We don't have to worry about her anymore!"  
  
Mamoru stood there comprehending everything before gathering Usagi into his arms. "I'm so  
happy you are okay." He lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I'm proud of you, my Usako."  
  
Usagi felt warmed by his sincere comment and hugged him tightly.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"I'm so tired!" Usagi plopped down on her bed. Luna hadn't come home yet, but Usagi knew she  
would be home soon. Luna wouldn't abuse her power. Content that Luna would be home soon and  
that she had healed the wounds between her friends and her family she began to drift to sleep.  
It had been a long day.  
  
------Usagi's POV------  
  
"Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular. All I can see is this dark fog. Wait! It's  
moving. What's that? I can't quite...make it out...a castle! Odd, it looks familiar, like the  
one on the moon. It can't be! The castle was destroyed by Beryl! What's going on?  
  
I feel a little tired. Like I can't stand something. What can't I stand? This feeling,  
what is it? Dread. Why am I dreading something? That castle, it's beginning to look clearer.  
  
Who is that man? He is standing in front of the castle. Why is he just standing there? Just  
starring at me?  
  
Nani?! Why am I dressed in my princess dress? I really wish I knew what was going on.  
  
That man, he does look a little familiar. I wonder who he is.  
  
"Serenity." He just said my name! He knows who I am! But who is he?  
  
"Serenity, do not fear me." Fear you? For what? Are you another enemy?   
  
Oh no! He's disappearing! The castle is disappearing! I'm disappearing! Someone, help!  
  
  
  
*****************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
--------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****************************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
How did you like this chapter? The dream is kind of corny, I know. But it is setting up some   
stuff in the future chapters. This chapter is pretty much the end of Usagi having to explain  
herself to everyone. Now, we are moving onto bigger things and bigger secrets. Ones that Usagi  
doesn't even know!   
  
Hopefully the next chapter will be longer too. Thanks for reading. Please Review! Ja ne!  
  
P.S. I'm really sorry about not getting the chapter up last night. I had it all set and ready  
to get, then my internet went down. I'm really sorry everyone. I'll try to have the next   
chapter also up by today. Thank you for all your encouraging reviews! 


	5. A Buried Secret

Author Notes:   
  
Story: A Secret No Longer Masked  
Chapter: A Buried Secret  
Rating: G  
Genre: Action, Drama  
Comments: Usagi will soon learn more about her mysterious dream.  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
Character Name Translations:  
  
Usagi~ Serena  
Mamoru~ Darien  
Rei~ Raye  
Minako~ Mina  
Makoto~ Lita  
Ami~ Amy  
Odango Atama~ Meatball Head  
  
  
Japanese Word Translations:  
  
Arigatou~ Thank you  
Gomen~ Sorry  
Baka~ Fool, Silly, Dumb, etc. (sometimes used at the ending of someone's name)  
-chan~ friend (used at the ending of someone's name)  
Ja ne~ Good bye  
Hai~ yes, okay, all right, etc.  
Iie~ No  
sama~ Is either Mr. Ms. or Mrs.// used at the ending of someone's name  
san~ a term of respect, usually for an elder, used at the end of someone's name  
Konichiwa~ Hello  
Minna~ everyone  
  
  
E-mail me at marcie@stny.rr.com with comments, suggestions, etc.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you mean those funny people who created the characters, etc.? Yeah, kinda wish  
I was them, but they get full credit for creating Bishougi Sailor Moon. However, this story is   
mine. If you would like to BORROW anything e-mail me. Don't take, it's not nice ;)  
  
  
::When there are words in these things that means ppl are thinking::   
  
*This puts extra emphasis on certain word(s)*   
  
"Means someone is talking, but you knew that, right?^_^"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~The thing to the left means a scene change.   
  
  
*****************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
--------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****************************  
  
  
Usagi woke up the next morning just as distruaght as the previous. She didn't have an easy time  
sleeping. She sat up in her bed and looked for her feline-friend. "Luna? You here?"  
  
A small white ball of hair unfurled himself. "Usagi-chan?" He opened his eyes in recongition.  
"Good! You're awake! About time too, I've been here for a couple hours. You get too much  
sleep."  
  
"Artemis? What are you doing here? Where's Luna?"  
  
Artemis stretched then jumped on her bed next to Usagi. "The others sent me to tell you that  
there is a senshi meeting as soon as you get up and go to the temple."  
  
Usagi looked at her clock. "It's 11:45! How long have you been here?"  
  
"Since 9:00."  
  
"I'm sorry, Artemis, you should have woken me up."  
  
"No, you needed that sleep. Besides," He shuddered." Luna has told me stories about having to   
wake you up."  
  
She threw her pillow at the cat then got out of bed. "I'm going to get dressed so turn around."  
  
Artemis did as he was told while Usagi put on a pair of jeans and a red tank top.  
  
"You can look now."  
  
"Can we leave now?"  
  
"Hold on," Usagi went over to her vanity stand and put her hair up in their usual 'odangos'.  
  
"Okay, now we can go!" She raced down the stairs yelling that she was going out for a little  
while and ran to the temple.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Both Artemis and Usagi were gasping for air by the time they go to the temple. Standing still  
for a minute they both caught their breath and marched into the temple.  
  
"Minna? I'm here." Usagi said entering the temple.  
  
"Usagi-chan, we're in the fire room!" Rei's voice called through the building.  
  
"What are they doing in the fire room?" Usagi asked Artemis.  
  
"I'm not sure. They wouldn't tell me."  
  
--------------  
  
"Hey, minna, I'm here. What's going on?"  
  
Rei was sitting in front of the fire with the other three girls sitting behind her.  
  
"We're doing a fire reading, Usagi-baka." Rei answered.  
  
"Oh, what's it on?"  
  
"I felt something weird last night. I'm trying to find out if there was a disturbance in the  
time portal."  
  
"Shouldn't we just ask Pluto?"  
  
"No, she probably wouldn't tell us."  
  
Usagi looked down at the ground. "Has your fire reading been successful?"  
  
Rei sighed and shook her head. "All we have been able to get is the outline of a man in front  
of some building."  
  
Alerted Usagi looked up. "The building the man was in front of, could it have been a castle?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Could you do the fire reading again?" The blonde asked eagerly.  
  
"Hai." Rei placed her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. Slowly she began to chant. As  
she chanted the fire blazed and showed a faint outline of a man. Rei began to chant louder and  
an outline of a castle stood behind him. She watched the image float silently in her mind and  
suddenly opened her eyes then narrowed them.  
  
Luna's eyes widened as she saw more of the picture. She glanced at Artemis and saw he was having  
the same reaction.  
  
"That's it!" Usagi shouted. "That's it!"  
  
"Baka!" Rei scolded Usagi as the fire simmered. "You made me lose my concentration!"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Usagi began talking quickly. "That picture in the fire. I've seen that  
man and the place before! I had a dream last night! He was in it! So was the castle! Does  
anyone know who he is? I think the castle is the one from the Moon Kingdom!"  
  
"That's impossible." Ami stated. "The Moon Kingdom was destroyed a thousand years ago. You  
of all people know that."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "With all that we have been through, you're telling me that the castle  
can't be resurrected- even in my dreams?"  
  
Ami looked at Usagi, she had a point. "Well, it could be done, I guess."  
  
"Wait- what makes you think it is the one from the moon?" Minako asked.  
  
"Because it looks like it, duh!" Usagi answered arrogantly.  
  
Leaving the girls to their bickering, Luna left the room.  
  
-----------  
  
Standing outside, Luna starred at the sky. ::Could it be him? I haven't seen him in the longest  
time. Usagi-chan, would she be able to handle it? I hope so. I think he is going to be  
making a reappearance...but-::  
  
Luna was suddenly cut off from her thoughts as Artemis started talking.  
  
"Do you think it's him?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know...the castle...that face..."  
  
"The face could have been someone else's. Maybe it was an enemy."  
  
"I doubt it. I would remember that face."  
  
"Hai, so would I. Usagi-chan..."  
  
"Do you think she could handle it?"  
  
"Seeing him again? I think she could, but she may not want to."  
  
"True, he is a difficult man."  
  
"Do you think any of the other senshi recognize him? Rei-chan?"  
  
"Iie. They weren't around him enough. We saw him when he was still courting-"  
  
"Artemis! Luna! We need you!" One of the girls called the felines.  
  
"I guess we better go in. I'll talk to you later." Artemis said before the two went in.  
  
-------------  
  
::"Serenity, do not fear me.":: The words echoed through Usagi's mind as Makoto and  
Minako continued arguing over the castle. ::I wonder who he is. In an odd way, he seems so  
familiar. I wish this dream didn't come to me now, not after the other day... I'm so wiped out.  
And this dream doesn't make sense. A man standing in front of the castle telling me not to fear  
him. I must know. Maybe he was from the Silver Millienium. Maybe Luna remembers. Or Sailor  
Pluto, she would definetly know. But Luna said I shouldn't go asking her questions like this. I  
suppose I am meant to figure this out.:: Usagi had an agonized look on her face then stood up.  
  
"I need to get going, I didn't tell my family I would be gone this long." She said getting  
everyone's attention. Ami had already left saying that she had school work to do. Makoto and  
Minako were still arguing. Luna was sleeping while Artemis was sitting next to Minako watching  
her conversation. Rei just sat in front of the fire starring at it.  
  
::Rei-chan...something seems to be bothering her. I'll talk to her about it later.::  
  
"Ja ne, minna." Usagi said goodbye as everyone else also said goodbye. Usagi looked at her  
watch as she walked down the temple steps.  
  
"4:30. Not bad. I'll go to the park maybe that will help with everything."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Weird, it seems to have gotten a lot darker." She murmured as she found her way to the bench  
she always sat on. It was her favorite in a secluded part of the part. It took some time and  
energy to get to it so many people didn't come to the area. Usagi was grateful for this because  
it gave her a place to think out loud.  
  
Sitting down on her bench she began to go over the past days happenings. By 5:30 she had reached  
her dream and the fire reading.  
  
"That man. I can't figure out who he is. Even though he seems so familiar." In a flash an  
image of the man appeared in Usagi's mind. In almost an instant it was gone.  
  
But, this time, she saw a close up image of him. The man was reasonably tall and had dark brown  
hair that had streaks of gray in it. His words from the dream echoed in her mind:  
  
"Serenity, do not fear me."  
  
Letting out a small cry of frustration she began to talk out loud.   
  
"I can't stand it! That man! What is his purpose of being in my dreams?! I don't even  
recognize him! Sure, he seems familiar, but I still have no idea who he is! Who is playing this  
game with me?! Because I don't want to play anymore!" In another flash Usagi saw another image  
except this one was of her mother, Queen Serenity. Her mother was standing on her balcony, she  
looked much younger than Usagi remembered.  
  
"Mother?" The image vanished.  
  
Slowly, the wind began to blow, softly at first then into a terrible force. Usagi screamed as it  
happened suddenly. Then, as soon as it had come, the wind slowed.  
  
Gasping, Usagi wondered what was going on.  
  
"Please," She heard a desperate voice sound among the wind.  
  
"Do not fear me."  
  
Usagi looked around. No one was there. There was only the voice. That voice. The one so  
familiar yet so far away.   
  
::What should I do? I heard the voice again, but I can't see anything. There must be someone  
around. But who? Who would know such a thing about me? About my dreams?::  
  
Again, she heard the voice.  
  
"Serenity, do not fear me."  
  
"Fear who? Who are you?"  
  
"You know me, from a past life. But, even then, you did not know me well. I had to leave and  
I never saw you again, my Serenity."  
  
Usagi looked around confused. ::Who could this man possibly be?::  
  
Suddenly, a light glow formed in front of Usagi. The glow began to turn into a figure. Slowly,  
its features became defined. The man was wearing armor and a sheathed sword.  
  
"Serenity, I have missed you so much."  
  
  
*****************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
--------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****************************  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yet again another short one. *shrugs* As long as the story gets out, I'm happy. Next part  
will be out tomorrow.  
  
E-mail me at marcie@stny.rr.com with comments, suggestions, etc. 


	6. The Unearthed Secret

Author Notes:   
  
Story: A Secret No Longer Masked  
Chapter: The Unearthed Secret  
Rating: G  
Genre: Action, Drama  
Comments: Usagi meets the man, face to face, that plagued her   
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
Character Name Translations:  
  
Usagi~ Serena  
Aikan~ sadness and joy  
  
  
Japanese Word Translations:  
  
Arigatou~ Thank you  
Gomen~ Sorry  
Baka~ Fool, Silly, Dumb, etc. (sometimes used at the ending of someone's name)  
-chan~ friend (used at the ending of someone's name)  
Ja ne~ Good bye  
Hai~ yes, okay, all right, etc.  
Iie~ No  
sama~ Is either Mr. Ms. or Mrs.// used at the ending of someone's name  
san~ a term of respect, usually for an elder, used at the end of someone's name  
Konichiwa~ Hello  
Minna~ everyone  
  
  
E-mail me at marcie@stny.rr.com with comments, suggestions, etc.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you mean those funny people who created the characters, etc.? Yeah, kinda wish  
I was them, but they get full credit for creating Bishougi Sailor Moon. However, this story is   
mine. If you would like to BORROW anything e-mail me. Don't take, it's not nice ;)  
  
  
::When there are words in these things that means ppl are thinking::   
  
*This puts extra emphasis on certain word(s)*   
  
"Means someone is talking, but you knew that, right?^_^"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~The thing to the left means a scene change.   
  
  
*****************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
--------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****************************  
  
  
Usagi starred at the man, emotions running through her; joy, fear, nervousness. She couldn't  
describe everything she felt. She was so confused.  
  
The man stood several feet away. He looked at her, his eyes shining with happiness.  
  
"Serenity, I have missed you so much."  
  
Usagi looked at him startled. "But I don't even know you!"  
  
He sighed, "You do know me, just not well."  
  
She growled. "Don't play games with me! Tell me who you are!"  
  
"Calm down. May I first tell you my story so we don't end up fighting?"  
  
Usagi looked at him straight in the eye. "First tell me your name."  
  
"Aikan."  
  
"Aikan." She repeated, the word feeling familiar on her lips. "So familiar." She whispered.  
Her eyes became glazed over as he started his story.  
  
"A long time ago, when I was just a child, there were many things unknown of. This was all  
before the Silver Millenium. When I was a child, I was taught of a great power. The power to  
help others realize their own. Somehow, I came to possess this power. My power was very great   
indeed, and many others wished for it. I was always in a constant battle. Friends turned traitor.   
Many were after me. Some even killed the few friends I had. I was a lonely child. I was   
forced to flee my solar system in an attempt to stay alive. I also wished not to bring harm onto   
others that did show any kindness to me. My family had been murdered when I was 10." Usagi   
lowered her eyes, pity filling them.  
  
"After that, I fled. I was so sad. Anger built inside of me. All I wanted was revenge but,  
thankfully, that went away with time. However, my sadness stayed. I tried to build a new life  
in numerous solar systems and many planets. I could not find a place that would accept such  
an odd new comer.  
  
"Then, I came here. To this solar system. It was difficult at first, finding the right planet  
to live on, but soon I found the Earth's moon. There I met a wonderful woman. I was 19 by then.  
Though my sadness still lingered, most of it disappeared with her smile. Just seeing her face  
would make me thrilled to be alive. We began to bond. A bondage that even to this day has not  
been broken. I still love her deeply. Our love, that was what helped us survive. She was also  
lonely in the beginning. Just looking for some comfort, as was I.  
  
"We fought in many battles together, our love only strengthing. But, one day we came upon an  
evil being that wanted control of what our love had created. The ginzuisho. We were stricken,  
no one had ever gone to such lengths to gain control of it. We fought bravely and constantly.  
My love had begun to despair, all the fighting was too much for her. We made a pact. Our final  
pact of love. She became pregnant." The man's eyes danced happily in remberance.  
  
"She was pregnant and we soon decided to marry. Those were two of the happiest days of my life.  
We married and were soon accepted as the rightful king and queen of the moon with an expecting  
heir. The Silver Millenium began at our acceptance to become the queen and king. The woman I   
loved was the princess of the moon. Her parents had died during our fight against the one  
who wanted ginzuisho so badly. That was what made her so despair so much.  
  
"But, during the later months of my wife's pregnancy, she became gravely ill. I stayed by her  
side every minute of every day. I held her hand. I comforted her. I loved her. Not sexually,  
but with my heart. She knew this. She also knew that I wanted the baby she was carrying to also  
survive the illness. She fought the illness. She fought it for many days. And those days soon  
turned into weeks. Then, when I thought she was doomed to live with the illness until she died,  
she began to get well. Slowly at first, then rapidly.  
  
"Docters, they were a joke. They kept on claiming it wa a 'miracle'. Wrong. They were all  
wrong. My wife, my love, she fought hard with me by her side. Our combined stength, overcame  
the illness.  
  
"When the day of the birthing came, she was elated. Finally, to give birth to the greatest joy  
of her life. My happiness shone just as bright as hers. Together we began to raise the small  
child. Our little girl. But our little girl was different from all others. She held a  
special power inside of her that only I could see. This was partly from my wife's illness,  
altering it slightly. But, still, it remained. Our little girl was one in a million.  
  
"But, once again, troubles came my way. I had to leave again." Aikan looked down sadly.  
  
"I thought I had finally found my place. I was so happy. Yet it struck again. People were  
after my power. My sadness came back ten-fold. I had to leave my family. My young daughter,  
she was only three." He shook his head in dismay. "My wife, the first I had loved in so many   
years. I had to leave my happy life to protect my family. This time, they wouldn't be murdered.   
I vowed that and I left quickly and quietly.  
  
"I didn't return until many years later. And when I did, I returned thirteen years later on  
my daughter's sixtenth birthday. I was planning on surprising her but it didn't quite work out  
that way." He looked at Usagi, sadness evident in his eyes. She looked at him startled.  
  
"What do you mean?" She whispered.  
  
"Dead. My family was dead. Everyone was dead." She gasped. Then, suddenly, the story began to   
sound familiar.  
  
"The evil one we had been battling had gathered her minions and sent them against the Moon  
Kingdom." Usagi's mind began to flow with memories as Aikan continued his story.  
  
"The minions came upon the castle with a terrible rage. They attacked as a relentless force.  
Forcing my wife to use the ginzuisho. She used it to save her court and her daughter,  
Princess Serenity."  
  
Usagi's mind whirled. She was Princess Serenity. The man knew who she was. He was married to  
her mother. He created a child with her mother. He left them three years later. Usagi never  
grew up with a father on the moon. This man...could he be...?   
  
Usagi sat rigid on the bench. Confusion and denial in her eyes. She looked at the man.  
  
Aikan gazed at his daughter. He nodded, "I am your father."  
  
  
*****************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
--------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****************************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey everyone! I'll have the next chapter out by tomorrow, or, if you're lucky by tonight. I  
hope you guys liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Did you like it?   
Please review. Thanks for reading^^ 


	7. Uncovered Memories

Author Notes:   
  
Story: A Secret No Longer Masked  
Chapter: Uncovered Memories  
Rating: G  
Genre: Action, Drama  
Comments: Memories flood back to Usagi.  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
Character Name Translations:  
  
Usagi~ Serena  
Aikan~ sadness and joy  
  
  
Japanese Word Translations:  
  
Arigatou~ Thank you  
Gomen~ Sorry  
Baka~ Fool, Silly, Dumb, etc. (sometimes used at the ending of someone's name)  
-chan~ friend (used at the ending of someone's name)  
Ja ne~ Good bye  
Hai~ yes, okay, all right, etc.  
Iie~ No  
sama~ Is either Mr. Ms. or Mrs.// used at the ending of someone's name  
san~ a term of respect, usually for an elder, used at the end of someone's name  
Konichiwa~ Hello  
Minna~ everyone  
nani~ what?  
  
E-mail me at marcie@stny.rr.com with comments, suggestions, etc.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you mean those funny people who created the characters, etc.? Yeah, kinda wish  
I was them, but they get full credit for creating Bishougi Sailor Moon. However, this story is   
mine. If you would like to BORROW anything, e-mail me. Don't take, it's not nice ;)  
  
  
::When there are words in these things that means ppl are thinking::   
  
*This puts extra emphasis on certain word(s)*   
  
"Means someone is talking, but you knew that, right?^_^"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~The thing to the left means a scene change.   
  
  
*****************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
--------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****************************  
  
  
Memories flooded into Usagi's mind.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Daddy!" A small girl ran towards her father.  
  
"Serenity! Have you been a good girl?" He asked, the small child who nodded her head vigorously.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Daddy, I like it when you laugh. It's pretty."  
  
The man stared at his daughter. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's pretty. So light and..." The child paused for a second. "Pure."  
  
Stunned, he smiled. He knew what his daughter was doing. She was looking inside of him, seeing  
what laid inside. Goodness or evil, she was determining which. The man laughed again, when she didn't realize her gift. It was her time to remain innocent.  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
Usagi felt a strange feeling seep into her, it was like remembering her past for the first time.  
So awkward, but so right too.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Serenity looked at the two. Concern laced her eyes, "What's going on?"  
  
"Hush. Mommy and daddy need to talk. Go play."  
  
"But..." Serenity looked at them, sadness welling up inside of her. "I don't want daddy to  
leave!!! Don't make him!!!" The three year old cried hystericaly clinging to her father's leg.  
  
Queen Serenity looked at her daughter surprised. The two hadn't even begun talking about her  
father leaving. "How did you know daddy was going to leave?"  
  
The child cried harder as her mother confirmed what she felt.  
  
Bending down, Aikan picked up his daughter. "Shh...I'm only going on a small trip. I will be  
back before you know it!" He attempted to smile at his lie. The small princess looked at him,  
sobs racking her body, but no more hysterical crying.  
  
"Do you promise?" She asked quietly, her eyes burning into his.  
  
"I promise I will be back soon." Smiling, the small princess ran off to find her friends to  
play.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
Anger flared in Usagi, her father had promised her that he would be back soon. And here he is,  
over a thousand years later. She looked at her father with distaste.  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
Glancing at the ground he nodded. "I promised you I would be back soon. I guess I was a little  
late, ne?"  
  
Usagi looked at him fiercely, then soon became wrapped up in her memories again.  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
"Mommy?" A small four year old tugged on her mother's dress. "Where's daddy?"  
  
Queen Serenity looked at a far wall. "I don't know."  
  
The child pulled urgently on her dress. "But! I need to know! I saw him! In my dream! He was  
getting hurt!"  
  
The queen looked at her daughter, amazed. "We have no way of knowing that. Please stop with  
your fantasies." She said agonizingly.  
  
Hurt, but undaunted, she continued. "I need to find daddy! He was hurt! Please...mommy..."  
  
The pain in the queen's face multiplied. She knew her daughter's dreams were prophetic, but she  
didn't want her daughter to know that what she said was really true.  
  
"Honey," Queen Serenity kneeled in front of her daughter. "Your daddy had to go away for a little while. There dreams you're having, they are only because you are scared. They aren't true, all right?"  
  
"Iie! They true! I know..." She sniffled. "they are..." She ran away from her mother. Her pain only elevating her mother's.  
  
"Serenity, gomen nasai." The queen looked down sadly.  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
"You...you even made her lie to me!" Usagi shook an accusing finger at Aikan.  
  
"I had to leave!" He insisted. "I didn't want you two to be hurt."  
  
"We would have rather had you with us!" She shouted.  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
"Mom, what did you need?" A blonde teenage girl walked into her mother's bedroom.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" Serenity watched her mother's sadness deepen as she began speaking.  
  
"Do you remember your father?"  
  
"Not really, why?"  
  
"He was a good man. But, I'm afraid, you might never see him again."  
  
"So?" Queen Serenity looked at her startled. "I never knew the guy anyways. Why should it matter if I never see him again. He walked out of our lives, don't you remember?"  
  
"Iie...he didn't walk out." She said sadly. "He was forced out." She whispered and continued before her daughter said anything else. "He was being chased. Some bad people wanted to kill him and left to protect us. He is a noble man."  
  
"Why couldn't he have protected us here?" She insisted, thinking her father was nothing but a traitor.  
  
"He didn't have that kind of power."  
  
Princess Serenity stood up. "Mother, he was a traitor and you know it." She walked quickly out of the room leaving her mother who had begun to weep.  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
"I was so harsh," Usagi whispered. "My poor mother..."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You hadn't seen me in so long, it was natural to doubt me."  
  
Usagi looked down, crestfallen. "But it was. It was my fault. I let myself believe all those silly rumors!"  
  
"Rumors?"  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
"Benard...psst...over here!" A middle-aged woman holding a broom motioned to a tall man.   
  
"What is it, Thelma?"  
  
"You should hear what I heard!" She gushed. A small pair of eyes peeked around the corner.  
  
"What is it?" He sighed.  
  
"You know the queen's husband, the one that left her." He nodded. "I heard he was really an ex-con that manipulated the queen into marrying him!" Thelma squeeled.  
  
Benard looked at her anxiously. "An ex-con?! And she's still down in the dumps?! The queen really has to grow up!"  
  
After the two had left, the small princess came from around the corner she had been hiding. "Daddy...but he is good." Serenity let tears run down her face.  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
"There were really rumors like that?" Aikan asked dejectedly. Usagi nodded. "My poor wife, she had to go through all that."  
  
"Serenity, you do realize those rumors weren't true, right?"  
  
"I do now!" Smiling she ran into her father's arms. The tension she felt dissipated as she hugged her father.  
  
Tears ran down her face as she hugged him tightly, "Daddy! I missed you too!" She gripped him tightly hoping that they would never be separated again.  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Princess Serenity in the middle of a dream, her POV:  
  
Running, running. I always saw him running. And here he was again, running. Daddy! Come back! Stop running! I miss you! I felt my calls to him and knew he couldn't hear them. He never did. I wish, just once, he would hear me.  
  
What?! Why am I glowing silver?! Daddy, help me!  
  
Nani...he's turning around. For me? Did he hear me? I know, I know my eyes had hope in them. He is coming toward me! Daddy! I run into his arms.   
  
"Serenity, my daughter, I love you." He hugged me tightly. "And, I promise I will come back, someday..."  
  
No! Don't go! He's...disappearing...daddy! Don't leave me!  
  
Daddy...  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
"Serenity, I kept my promise to you, even in your dreams."  
  
Usagi sighed happily. "I know, I know."  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This chapter was mainly about Usagi and her memories, the next chapter will be about...things^_^  
  
I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, it is very much appreciated. I would especially like to thank Cyber, who has been reviewing and providing kind comments. Arigato.   
I really love that you people read my fic and even review it^^ Arigato. 


	8. Prelude to Disaster

Author Notes:   
  
Story: Secrets Revealed  
Chapter: Prelude to Disaster  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Action, Drama  
Comments: Usagi reveals who she really is to save her friends. A lot of focus on Naru's and Rei's thoughts.   
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Character Name Translations:  
  
Usagi~ Serena.  
Ami~ Amy.  
Rei~ Raye.  
Makoto~ Lita.  
Minako~ Mina.  
Aikan~ sadness and joy  
Tuxedo Kamen~ Tuxedo Mask  
Ikuko~ Usagi's mother  
Kenji~ Usagi's father  
Mamoru~ Darien  
  
Japanese Word Translations:  
  
Arigato~ Thank you.  
Gomen~ Sorry.  
Baka~ Fool, Silly, Dumb, etc. (used sometimes at the end of someone's name).  
Minna~ Everyone.  
Senshi~ Soldier, Scout.  
-chan~ friend (used at the ending of someone's name).  
Iie~ no  
Hai~ Yes, alright, etc.  
ki~ life energy, power  
Ja ne~ bye  
Ohayo~ hello  
  
E-mail me at marcie@stny.rr.com with comments, suggestions, etc.   
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you mean those funny people who created the characters, etc.? Yeah, kind wish I was them, but they get  
full credit for creating Bishougi Sailor Moon. However, this story is mine. If you would like to BORROW anything e-mail  
me. Don't take, it's not nice ;)  
  
::When there are words in these things that means ppl are thinking::   
*This puts extra emphasis on certain word(s)*   
"Means someone is talking, but you knew that, right?^_^"   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~The thing to the left means a scene change.   
  
  
  
"Oh no!" Usagi gasped as she looked at her watch. It was past eleven. "Were we really here talking that long?"  
  
"I guess so." Aikan shrugged. "Where do you need to go?"  
  
"Home! Mom and dad are going to kill me!" Usagi winced almost immediately as her father's face fell.  
  
"I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's all right. I understand that you have a life here. One question, does he treat you well?"  
  
"Hai," She smiled. "He is just a little strict when it comes to dating and guys."  
  
Aikan puffed out his chest. "Good. I would be too."  
  
"Dad..." Usagi hung her head. "Are all fathers this strict?"  
  
"Iie, only the good ones." His eyes sparkled. "And I'm determined to be the best one."  
  
She giggled and bid him goodbye. "Do you need a place to stay?"  
  
"I'll be fine tonight. Now, hurry, you don't want to get in trouble."  
  
"Ja ne!" She called running away.  
  
Aikan watched Usagi run home until she was out of sight. "My daughter," He breathed, unable to believe he was finally with his child. "I have a daughter with so much innocence and beauty. I must be the luckiest father around!"  
  
He began walking the trail that his daughter had taken home. "I just hope her other father realizes how special she is also."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Usagi!" Usagi stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Yes mother?" She replied politely averting her eyes.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ikuko held a book dangerously in her hand.  
  
"Out. I'll tell you tomorrow." She ran up the stairs.  
  
"Usagi, you are such a hand full!" Ikuko smiled slightly. "But you are certainly worth it."  
  
----------  
  
"Is she home yet?"  
  
"She just got in ten minutes ago."  
  
"That girl," Kenji murmured. "Never on time but still the savior of this planet. Amazing." The pride he felt shined in his eyes.  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
"Ohayo minna!" Usagi greeted her friends cheerfully. She stood in the temple with her father by her side. She hadn't told them about him yet.  
  
"Usagi-chan, who is that with you?" Ami asked.  
  
Minako raised an eyebrow. "A little old for a boyfriend." Usagi gagged while her father blushed furiuosly.  
  
"Minako-baka! Don't say that! What if she really likes him?!" Makoto hit Minako on the head while Ami sighed.  
  
"Minna...he isn't my boyfriend."  
  
Rei entered the room. "Good, you already have Mamoru-chan." She glanced at the man and did a double take. "You! Usagi-chan! Get away from him!" Rei ran over and grabbed Usagi's arm and dragged her away from him.  
  
Standing in front of Usagi, Rei looked at the man with hate. "What are you doing in my temple? Get out!"  
  
"Rei-chan! Stop-"  
  
Aikan motioned for his daughter to be quiet and then spoke. "I am not here to harm you. Usagi wanted me to meet you. I take it you are Rei? I have heard a lot about you." He held out his hand and smiled warmly.  
  
"Rei-chan, it's all right, he's not going to hurt us. I promise."  
  
Rei stared hard at her friend before reluctantly shaking his hand. "Gomen. How do you know Usagi-chan?"  
  
"She is my daughter." The room fell quiet before it erupted.  
  
"What!?" Rei looked frantically from Usagi to Aikan. A flabbergasted Minako and Makoto stared transfixed at him.  
  
A startled Ami looked up from her book. "But, how?" She asked, trying to logically approach the question. "You look nothing like her, and I have met Tsukino-san."  
  
"I am her father from the Silver Millenium."  
  
Even more startled, Ami stood up and walked toward him. "How can you still be alive?"  
  
"How can you still be alive?" He asked back.  
  
Quietly, Ami nodded. "I see, did you travel through time? Did you see Sailor Pluto?"  
  
"I know little of Sailor Pluto. My way of coming to this time," He paused. "I do not believe it is time to say."  
  
"Why not?" Minako asked.  
  
His eyes looked distant. "I just do not think it is time. Gomen. You will know, sometime."  
  
Rei, who had remained quiet butted into the conversation. "Okay, so you aren't telling us something. Fine. Be that way. But, I still have more questions for you." Aikan looked at Rei, a little surprised but nodded. ::How can she have such a temper? I should have known, the Maritans are known for their fiery tempers::  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To see my daughter."  
  
"Why did you wait so damn long?"  
  
His eyes became distant again but quickly returned to normal. "I couldn't come here until now. I came as soon as I could."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About meddling in your daughter's life."  
  
Once again, surprised he looked at the Martian. "I'm still not sure what you mean."  
  
She glared at him. "You know *exactly* what I mean!"  
  
"REI-CHAN!"  
  
Rei looked at Usagi, her face softening. "What?"  
  
"Stop giving him the third degree!"  
  
"But he's-"  
  
"Rei-chan, she's right." Makoto said. "He should be treated as a guest, not an enemy."  
  
Aikan looked at the girls, thankful for interrupting. ::She is a quick one, I'll have to be careful:: "Usagi, I have to go. Are you going to stay here?"  
  
The young blonde directed her attention to the tall man. "Where do you have to go?"  
  
"I just need to run some errands if I'm going to be staying here for a while."  
  
"Oh, do you want me to go with you? I could show you around."  
  
He shook his head. "You should probably clear things up with your friend." He glanced at Rei.  
  
"Hai, that would be good." She glowered at and Rei making Rei feel guilty.  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Bye," She smiled. "Dad."  
  
Aikan left leaving a tempermental Rei and a pissed Usagi.  
  
"Rei-baka! Thanks a lot! You made it so I couldn't spend time with him!"  
  
Rei looked at the ground. "Gomen, Usagi-chan, but I think there is still a lot we don't know about him."  
  
"I know some...I know his past."  
  
Rei brightened, "Could you tell us?" She wanted to learn more about the man.  
  
"Hai, you see it started when..." Usagi began the story with her friends crowded around her.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
"Rei, you are very sharp. Teach Usagi that." Aikan said softly before placing a piece of a paper on Rei's nightstand. "Teach her." He disappeared.  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
"Mom! Dad! I need to go. An enemy is attacking." Usagi stood in the living room.  
  
Her mother looked at her worriedly. "Will you be alirght? Do you need us to come with you?"  
  
"No, remember I've been Sailor Moon for years?" Usagi grinned trying to improve her parent's pessimistic attitude.  
  
"Are you sure?" Wrinkles creased her mother's brow.  
  
"Positive. Bye." She turned around and began walking quickly.  
  
"Usagi." A stern voice stopped her.  
  
She stopped and turned around.  
  
"Be careful." Kenji nodded to her with acceptance.  
  
Smiling Usagi nodded back before running out the door.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
She transformed on the side of her house and took off running to the park.  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Minako-chan!" Gasping, Sailor Moon ran toward her falling friend. "Minako-chan!" She caught her friend just before she fell to the ground. "Are you alright?" She nodded weakly.   
  
"Mercury!" Sailor Mercury turned and saw the two. She quickly ran over. "I'll take it from here. Sailor Moon, the others need you. Hurry!"  
  
Standing up, the young senshi ran toward the battle. "Minna! What's going on?"  
  
Dodging an attack, Sailor Jupiter answered her question. "This monster just appeared and was threatening civilians."  
  
::That's all of the reason why we are here? Definitely in a nutshell. A damn small one:: Moon thought as her friends fruitlessly attacked.  
  
The monster was a red-skinned man with wings like a bat and several extra arms. Looking at the creature Moon couldn't help but think how ugly it was.  
  
Drawing her tiara off her head, she looked at the monster. ::Strange, this monster...it doesn't seem completely evil. Its ki, why does it feel so different? It feels powerful, yet...sad. I don't get it!:: Sailor Moon shouted in her head. Then, taking careful aim, she threw her tiara at the enemy. The monster simply looked at her and threw an energy ball back at her.  
  
Screaming, she went flying through the air. Landing hard on the ground, she glowered at the monster. She stood up slowly, Wincing in pain. Sailor Mars hurried to her side and helped her up.  
  
"Sailor Moon, I have to talk to you."  
  
"Now? Can't it wait?"  
  
"No. I have this note. Read it." Shoving the note into Sailor Moon's hands, she took off and attacked the monster.  
  
The note:  
  
Rei,  
You are strong. I know you are. You are incredibly sharp.  
Please, teach that to Usagi. She has an ability in her that  
will help you in your battle. She can see the good in  
people and help them bring it out. But her ability is much  
more than that. Help her bring out that ability and the  
other one will follow. Trust me. The Sailor Senshi will  
need both abilities in their upcoming battle. If you have  
neither, all will perish. Now go to the park, your first is  
waiting.   
  
P.S. I had no choice.  
  
  
  
Usagi looked at Rei. Who would give her such a note? How would someone know so much about her? About her friends? Usagi's head swam with questions.  
  
A high-pitched scream was heard and then a loud thump. ::Rei-chan!:: Usagi's eyes swept over the battle field. Sailor Jupiter was still standing, but barely. Mars and Venus were down. Mercury was exhausted, but still managed to stand. She almost cried, she was the only one standing strong. She had to take down the monster by herself.  
  
Scared, she began to cower. As Sailor Moon felt her knees ready to buckle, Tuxedo Kamen appeared. He stood beside his partner.  
  
"Sailor Moon, be strong. I know you are scared, but your friends are depending on you. Stay strong and feel the power within you."  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Moon felt light. Like a feather in its purest form. Her chest felt pure and needy. She knew what she had to do.   
  
Raising her tier high above her head, a light surrounded it.  
  
"Tier of the heavens. Your power is high. Pure. Let it come into this world. This world that needs to be protected. I summon you! Holy tier! Protect this planet!" Swinging into various poses, she soon came to her final one. Standing to her side with her tier held out in front of her, she swung it to the front.  
  
"Twilight Stars Behold Thy Grace!"  
  
A roaring white light escaped from the tier and hit the monster. Falling to the ground exhausted, Sailor Moon looked up. A small cry escaped her throat, the monster was still alive, but scarcely holding on. Knowing it was defeated--at least for the time being-- it disappeared with a gust of wind.  
  
Knowing she had done her job, Sailor Moon fainted.  
  
  
-------------------  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Now this story is starting to kick up again. Yay! What did you think of this chapter? Review it! Or otherwise I'll probably sit here going crazy trying to figure out if you peoples like this chapter.  
  
  
Once again, thank you for the reviews. I love them all!^^  
  
  
There is probably going to be one more chapter and then an epilogue. I'm not completely sure yet. Either way, I will try to finish this story tomorrow, but that may not happen. Gomen, if it doesn't. 


	9. Disaster Part 1

Author Notes:   
  
Story: A Secret No Longer Masked  
Chapter: Disaster-- Part 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Action, Drama  
Comments: A little bloody, the final battle finally gets under way.   
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Character Name Translations:  
  
Usagi~ Serena.  
Ami~ Amy.  
Rei~ Raye.  
Makoto~ Lita.  
Minako~ Mina.  
Aikan~ sadness and joy  
Tuxedo Kamen~ Tuxedo Mask  
Mamoru~ Darien  
  
Japanese Word Translations:  
  
Arigato~ Thank you.  
Gomen~ Sorry.  
Baka~ Fool, Silly, Dumb, etc. (used sometimes at the end of someone's name).  
Minna~ Everyone.  
Senshi~ Soldier, Scout.  
-chan~ friend (used at the ending of someone's name).  
Iie~ no  
Hai~ Yes, alright, etc.  
ki~ life energy, power  
Ja ne~ bye  
Ohayo~ hello  
  
E-mail me at marcie@stny.rr.com with comments, suggestions, etc.   
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you mean those funny people who created the characters, etc.? Yeah, kind wish I was them, but they get  
full credit for creating Bishougi Sailor Moon. However, this story is mine. If you would like to BORROW anything e-mail  
me. Don't take, it's not nice ;)  
  
::When there are words in these things that means ppl are thinking::   
*This puts extra emphasis on certain word(s)*   
"Means someone is talking, but you knew that, right?^_^"   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~The thing to the left means a scene change.   
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
Rei stood outside the temple with a broom in her hands. She had known what the letter had meant.   
She had known for so long. Yet, she never knew exactly how to bring it out.   
  
Usagi was a beautiful person, inside and out. She always seemed to fulfil the need of the moment. Then, after all was said and done, she would drop back into her 'ditzy blonde' act.  
  
Rei had known it was an act after she found out Usagi was Princess Serenity. It just seemed so obvious after that. The way she would try to act cheerful after she lost Mamoru, when he turned traitor, when she beat Queen Beryl. Rei sighed. It had taken a lot of courage and power to defeat Queen Beryl. She knew how difficult it was of a battle it was for Usagi. Even as Princess Serenity, it drained her. It drained her very being and gave her maturity she had never wanted. All Usagi ever desired was being a normal teenage girl. Unfortunately, that was not what her destiny called for.  
  
A destiny unlike others, Usagi was the destinied savior of the universe. And she had proved it time and time again.  
  
Rei shook her head, she knew others would be thrilled to have such a title because they did not know the work that went into it, but Usagi did.  
  
"Poor Usagi-chan," Rei murmured. She also knew about Usagi's father. When Usagi told her about her dream, Rei did another fire reading when she was alone. Then, her questions were answered. But she almost wished they weren't.  
  
Rei may not know what it is like to be the sole savior of the universe, but she does know what it is like to know too much. It is just as painful.  
  
***  
  
In the deep fabrics of time, the lone Keeper of Time nodded her head with a sad smile.  
  
"It's even harder with no one to share it with."  
  
***  
  
Setting her broom down, Rei went back into the temple. Sadness griped her, she hadn't been able to defend her friend the other night. Her best friend, had entrusted her with the sacred duty of protecting the princess. And she had failed.  
  
Tears silently made their way to the senshi of fire's eyes but didn't spill.  
  
"Next time." The raven-haired priestess vowed. "Next time I will protect her."   
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
"Kuso..." Usagi sat up in bed holding her hands to her head. "This headache kills."  
  
"Hai it does and almost did." Luna jumped on the next to her senshi.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You used too much power last night. Your body couldn't handle it. You almost died."  
  
Not detered by the fact that she almost died, Usagi smiled. "But, I got rid of that monster."  
  
"True." Luna looked at the ground sadly. ::But at what cost did you almost have to pay?::  
  
"Just be more careful next time."  
  
"I'll try." She said climbing out of bed. "Do you know if they are letting us back in the school?"  
  
"I was watching the news and it said you would need to start going to school again tomorrow."  
  
"Everyone knows who I am." She whined. "They'll make fun of me and the people that never looked at me before will try and be my friend. All only because I'm Sailor Moon!" She shook her head distastefully.  
  
"Usagi-chan, do not let them get you down." Luna jumped next to her and purred playfully. "Besides, you are Sailor Moon, the klutz of the universe!"  
  
Usagi's eyes bugged. "LUNA!" The cat went flying off the bed and landed un the floor. With the grace of a cat, however, she landed on her feet. Growling, Usagi made her way to Luna.  
  
"Now...Usagi-chan...I was only kidding...you know that, right? Right?!" Luna yelped and dashed through Usagi's legs.  
  
Growling then smiling, Usagi nodded her head. "Of course, I know that. Which is why I'm going to let you off this time." She walked smugly down stairs.  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Mamoru paced his room. "What is going on? This isn't adding up!" He frowned. "This man, he can't be...No!" His sharp voice pierced the room. "Would he really do this? To her?" His eyes glared out the window. "I can't always protect her." Sadness came over Mamoru. "I'm sorry, but you will have to find out on your own." He stepped toward the window.  
  
"Please, don't cry too many tears. I'm not sure if I will be able to stop them." He whispered.  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Aikan stood in front of the lake. Watching. Waiting. Drawing slow breaths. He gazed at the sky. Night would come soon. The truth would come soon. The whole truth.  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
"I am Sailor Moon! The Champion of Justice! And in the name of the Moon!" Usagi moved to her final pose as the moonlight reflected on the park's lake. "I will punish you!" The monster laughed. He was the same one as the other night. She only hoped she had enough power.  
  
Stepping behind her, the other sailors arrived. "We are the Sailor Senshi!" They each struck a pose as the monster continued to laugh.  
  
"Do you honestly think you silly twits can beat me?"  
  
Jupiter chuckled. "Of course we can. We have dealt with plenty like you before."  
  
"No." The monster spoke slowly. "No. You have never dealt with a being like myself."  
  
Sailor Moon looked at him. She felt something. Something hidden deep. Deep inside of darkness. A light. She felt it. She felt it through the despair in his words. What did it mean?  
  
A bright green disc soared through the air towards the monster. The monster smiled, its plan was being set into motion. Raising a hand the lightning was absorbed into its palm. Jupiter gasped and suddenly fell to her knees.  
  
"No..." She choked out. She felt her power weakening. "Minna...help..." She fell to the ground. Her lips moved slowly. "My power..." The soldier of thunder closed her eyes. Her body became wrapped in ribbons before returning to her civilian form.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!" Moon ran over to her fallen friend. "Makoto!" She held the limp body in her arms. "Makoto-chan!" Mercury rushed over and took Jupiter from her.  
  
"Go, fight, Sailor Moon." Mercury took Makoto. "I'll watch her. The others will need you."  
  
Standing slowly, she nodded. "Take care of her." Mercury nodded and tapped her ear and her visor came over her eyes.  
  
::Mako-chan...:: Sailor Venus looked at Sailor Jupiter. ::I have to be careful. That monster didn't even touch her and she went down so fast. I can't attack directly.:: As she worked out the plan in her head, Venus watched the monster carefully. ::I got it!::  
  
She rushed toward the monster. The monster grinned thinking it had an easy shot, but at the last moment she jumped over its head.   
  
"Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!" Surprise caught it as it whirled around in time to get smashed in the face with her attack.  
  
The monster covered its eyes and screamed in pain. Statisfied, Venus looked at the monster. It didn't seem strong enough to attack anymore.   
  
Sailor Moon watched the monster writhe in pain. ::That's so weird...It looks like it is in pain. But I can't feel it. I normally feel another's pain::  
  
As Sailor Venus stood there vulnerable, it siezed its opportunity. With a war cry, it jumped on top of Sailor Venus pinning her arms and legs down. She yelled in pain as it quickly drove a spikey hand into her side.  
  
Her screams echoed through the nearby woods. Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon gasped but couldn't get to her. A forcefield held them back. Sailor Mercury still couldn't revive Makoto and gasped in horror at the scene.  
  
Venus struggled weakly. It was difficult to move her limbs. They were getting so heavy. ::So heavy...:: The words echoed in her mind. ::What's going on? I can't move. This monster...can it really defeat me? The Senshi of Love?:: She shook her head. ::I shouldn't have done that. This headache could kill...blackness...why is everything going black?:: She slowly closed her eyes. ::Darkness...such a dark world:: Her eyes closed completely and Sailor Moon yelled in pain at the loss of her friend.   
  
"Minako-chan!" She yelled her name desparately. She began to run, run to her friend when a strong soldier's arms stopped her.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars held back the Senshi of Justice. "Snap out of it!" She shook her friend.  
  
"NO! NO! NO! NO!" She cried in despair. Her friend laid on the ground. The wound on her side bleeding freely. Sailor Moon struggled against Mars. "I need to get to her!"  
  
"You can't do anything! Not now..." Her eyes hardened. "We need to take care of the monster! Sailor Mo-" Her sentence fell short as the monster stabbed her in her shoulder blade. Sailor Moon gasped as her friend fell on top of her.  
  
"Sailor Mars!" Her tears flowed freely. The monster stepped back and grinned.  
  
"My work is almost complete." It said quietly. It watched Sailor Moon hold her friend.  
  
"Usagi..chan.." Mars stuggled to speak. "Let go..." She moved her arm to try and get Usagi off her. "Let me stand."  
  
Usagi let go but remained on her knees. "Rei-chan..." She said quietly, her voice barely audible. She watched as Rei stood up painfully. She watched her turn around and face the monster.  
  
"You." She hissed. "No. You won't hurt her." The words slithered off her lips as she prepared for her attack.  
  
::NO!:: Sailor Mercury laid Makoto on the ground. ::I can't let Mars attack. It will destroy her!:: She stood up. It was her turn, as the Senshi of Ice, it was her turn.  
  
She raised her arms in front of her and spread them apart. "Shabon Spray!" The area became clouded and cold. But Mercury didn't feel it. She never did. Not when it concerned her friends.   
  
Walking towards the monster she stopped when she was a few feet in front of it.  
  
"It's not nice, is it?" Her voice echoed. "To feel cold and alone?" She put two hands on her chest and prepared for a second attack.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" she directed it at the monster. She heard it groan and saw it fall to its knees. The fog began to clear and the monster could see her. She knew it could. Just like she could see it.  
  
She glared at it. Pissed. She had never been so furious. The monster had nearly killed two of her friends and was going after a third. But she wouldn't let it. Not today. Not anyday. She was taking it down- or at least a damn big chunk of it.   
  
The monster looked at the senshi. Its vision had been restored. Now, it was also pissed. Instead of destroying the fighters, it was going after the healer.  
  
In a rage, it leaped at her. She didn't move. She couldn't. Not enough time. She felt a dagger be plunged into her stomach. She keeled over, the pain unbearable. The monster took the dagger out of her stomach raised it to her face. The pain evident in her eyes, the monster ran the dagger gently across her cheek. A trail of her own blood on her cheek.  
  
Then, it leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Thank you. Thank you for aiding me in my plan. Now, I'm sure it will be successful. I have no use of you now." It raised a hand to her and sent her flying twenty feet away. She landed with a loud thump. She attempted to move but found blackness instead. Wishing silently, a tear ran down her cheek. ::I'm sorry, minna. I couldn't damage it:: The blackness began to deepen. ::Usagi-chan, you have the power. Discover it.:: Mercury's vision faded completely and blue ribbons soon left her in civilian form.  
  
"Mercury." The blonde senshi sobbed. The monster looked at her, hurt visible in its eyes only for a second. But Mars caught it. She was right. She knew the truth and what she had to do.  
  
She stood shakily between the monster and Usagi. Usagi slammed her fists on the ground and cried.  
  
Mars' heart ached. She couldn't protect her friend. Not from her emotions. But, at the very least, she would help her friend. She had to help her discover the dormant power.  
  
----------------  
  
  
Hey people, this is just part one. I know, it is a little bloody, sorry about that. But, if it makes you feel any better, the second part of this chapter is going to help kick this story up even more. I hope you liked this, sorry it took so long to get this out. Please review!   
  
Thanks for reading. 


	10. Disaster Part 2

Author Notes:   
  
Story: A Secret No Longer Masked  
Chapter: Disaster-- Part 2  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Action, Drama  
Comments: A little bloody again. A little bit of death.  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Character Name Translations:  
  
Usagi~ Serena.  
Rei~ Raye.  
Japanese Word Translations:  
  
Gomen~ Sorry.  
Senshi~ Soldier, Scout.  
-chan~ friend (used at the ending of someone's name).  
E-mail me at marcie@stny.rr.com with comments, suggestions, etc.   
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you mean those funny people who created the characters, etc.? Yeah, kind wish I was them, but they get full credit for creating Bishougi Sailor Moon. However, this story is mine. If you would like to BORROW anything e-mail me. Don't take, it's not nice ;)  
  
::When there are words in these things that means ppl are thinking::   
*This puts extra emphasis on certain word(s)*   
"Means someone is talking, but you knew that, right?^_^"   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~The thing to the left means a scene change.   
--------------------  
Sailor Mars drew in a deep breath then released it slowly. ::I can do this. Usagi must realize her power. Even he knows this...::  
  
She stepped into battle pose with her left arm painfully in the stance too. Ignoring the pain, she leapt forward. The monster moved, easily dodging. She glared at the monster.  
  
"I'm going to destroy you."  
  
It grinned crazily. "That's a lie and we both know it."  
  
Mars' glaring eyes ceased and looked at Sailor Moon. She knew it was true. But she wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
"Well, you are just going to have to prove it to me."   
  
"Gladly," The monster flew into the sky and dove behind the trees.  
  
Sailor Moon whimpered as she saw the monster come at Mars, slashing her side.  
  
Mars grunted but stood still. The monster had only grazed her side, nothing too deep. She let out a sigh and then made her fiery bow appear. The monster looked at her.  
  
"Are you going to practice your archery on me?"  
  
"Something like that." She loaded the bow.  
  
"Mars Flame SNIPER!" The attack flew at the monster but he dodged it at the final moment. He stood beside her grinning.  
  
"Work on your aim."  
  
She grinned and the arrow changed trajectory and hit him in the stomach. He bowled over in pain.  
  
"I think my aim is fine." She tilted her head cockily.  
  
He grunted and pulled the arrow out of his stomach. "That hurt kid." He stood up, slightly bent over from the pain.  
  
Mars looked at him with innocent eyes. "It did? I'm oh so very sorry."  
  
Despite the hatred that was shining in his eyes, Sailor Moon could see something else. She just wasn't sure *what*.  
  
::What could it be? Could this...m-monster..be good?:: She looked at him. During their fight, Mars and the monster had been exchanging words with hidden meanings. ::What could they have been talking about? Why isn't she finishing him off?:: The battle seemed to have slowed as the senshi of fire taunted her opponent. ::She never behaves like this. What's going on?::  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes looked at the two quizzacly. There was something going on- not just the fight. She looked around the battle field.  
  
::My friends!::  
  
Jupiter.   
  
Venus.   
  
Mercury.  
  
They all laid on the ground. Blood surrounding each except for Makoto.  
  
::Why?  
  
Why?!  
  
Why did they sacrifice themselves for me!?!::  
  
Tears rushed from her eyes as she felt the pain her friends went through. ::It was so painful for them...and..now...:: She gripped her head and let out a piercing scream. It hurt so badly. Something inside her was screaming to get out. She felt something so painful erupting inside of her.  
  
Sailor Mars became quieted and looked at the one in question.  
  
"Usagi-chan..." She whispered.  
  
The monster looked at her. Despair came into his eyes. He knew that she would need the power to come out and if it didn't the world would fall. ::Stay strong, Serenity:: He looked at her and knew he had to finish his duty. If only for her sake.  
  
The time had come. She was coming into her power. Now, I must finish what I set out to do.  
  
Moving swiftly, he caught the raven-haired senshi off-guard and backhanded her into reality. It wasn't the time or place to be concerned about her friend and he was determined to make sure she knew that.  
  
Sailor Mars stood sadly, holding her cheek that had been attacked.. A bright red mark had emerged. But she didn't care. All that mattered was her friend. She knew what Usagi was going through, and she knew she couldn't help her anymore.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore.  
  
Usagi.  
  
That was the only exception. She wanted to protect her friend but couldn't. The one thing she desired the most and she couldn't do it.  
  
"No..." The saddened words slipped off her lips.  
  
"Usagi-chan..." It was coming. She would be reaching her peak of pain. And at that moment Usagi will have found her power.  
  
But the pain. At its peak. The most painful moment of her life and Mars couldn't do anything to help her.  
  
Sailor Mars stood stunned. ::I can't even help my most precious friend at her most painful moment::  
  
The monster looked at her understandingly. It was tough- that was a given. But you can't just give up. The senshi still had a job to finish whether or not she like it.  
  
If Sailor Mars didn't complete her mission, then it would all be over.  
  
Realization overtook the evil being and he sent a small energy wave to Sailor Mars. She stood numbly, the attack barely grazing her.  
  
The monster looked at her. She needed to get back on the ball. He appeared before her and went to hit her in the stomach.  
  
She looked at him. Everything was happening in slow motion. She saw him appear in front of her. She saw him ball his hand. She saw him pull it slowly back, building up power. She saw him release it. But she never felt it collide with her stomach.  
  
She looked down at where his fist stopped. Her hand was holding his back from hitting her. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"How..how did I do that?"  
  
The monster looked at her astonished. He had put almost all his power beind that punch and she had stopped it without even realizing it.  
  
"Y-you didn't know? You stopped my attack without even knowing?"  
  
Mars shrugged. Her eyes lit up. "I guess so." She grinned. She knew what she had to do now. "Lets get going again!"  
  
She attacked him in a barrage of punches and kicks. He defended skillfuly. His past had taught him enough that he could defend himself against an inexperienced teenager.  
  
Bringing her fist upward she hit him in the jaw. Stumbling backwards he looked at her amazed. He was a superb fighter and she had hit him. She had hit him solidly in the jaw. ::How...did she do that? I've been fighting for so many years and she hit me without much effort.::   
  
"No one has ever done that."  
  
Sailor Mars gazed at him. "When I have job to do." She looked at Sailor Moon. The Senshi of the Moon was a mess, with teary eyes and despair written all over her. Sailor Mars knew Sailor Moon was strong, but when it came to her friends she crys first and fights later. When it all rests on her shoulders. Mars sighed. That's the way it had always been.  
  
She repeated what she had said. "When I have a job to do." She paused again.   
  
"I do it." She leapt at the monster.  
  
The monster jumped into the air narrowly missing her attack.  
  
::She is finally attacking now. Now we can truly help Serenity::  
  
He spun around dodging another attack. He flew into the air. He looked at Usagi.  
  
::Serenity, your time is coming::  
  
Floating hight in the air he raised his palm and directed it at Mars. ::Gomen nasai::  
  
Dozens of small energy balls attacked Sailor Mars. She raised her arms in front of her. Her makeshift shield didn't work. The attacks kept coming. Blood fell from her arms. Her shield was failing and she couldn't dodge. There were too many. And she was too weak.  
  
She began to back away slowly. ::I need to get away from this attack:: Making up her mind she turned and ran.  
  
She didn't get far. An energy ball had hit her. It hit her in her left shoulder blade. It embedded itself in her. She felt the searing pain course through her. She let out a horrific scream.  
  
But the pain kept coming. She couldn't stop it. It was becoming too much. She couldn't face it anymore. Even her strength wasn't enough. Only one's was.  
  
Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Moon. The young girl was on her knees with her eyes filled with terror. She looked at Mars. Her only friend left. She could now feel her pain.  
  
It was so much.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes became blank. She stared at Mars unemotionally.  
  
::What happened? Is she all right?:: Despite her pain, Mars worried about her friend. ::Can I still help her? What can I-:: Mars fell to her knees. The pain grew. She could feel it enveloping her. Even as a senshi she had her limits.   
  
And they had been breached.  
  
The Senshi of Fire fell into the dirt. Her face turned slightly to the side. Her eyes were open. They looked at Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars' mind slowed. She regretted so much. But the one thing she regretted the most was Usagi. She couldn't help her.  
  
::Usagi-chan...I'm so sorry...I tried...I really did...I guess...even...what...I-I did wasn't e-enough...:: The thoughts invaded Mars' mind. She felt the pain. The emotional pain of not being able to help her friend. She felt it more so than any other time.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Mars' lips moved slowly. Each words agnozingly said. "I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you." She coughed. Blood drizzled out the corners of her mouth. "Please, know that," She coughed again. More blood came. She drew in a breath and released it quickly.  
  
"Please...know..tthat..I...l-love you."  
  
She spoke her final words before closing her eyes. She had done her job. It was over.  
  
For now.  
  
She set her soul to rest peacefully.  
  
For now.  
  
Sailor Mars laid still. Her body laid in the bloody senshi uniform.   
  
Sailor Mars.  
  
The Senshi of Mars.  
  
The Protector of the Moon Princess.  
  
The one who befriended the Moon Princess like no one else.  
  
Hino Rei.  
  
A school girl.  
  
A soldier who defended the innocent.  
  
A soldier who valiently gave up her life.  
  
More than once.  
  
For the one she loved.  
The raven-haired girl who cared for another. The only one who could ever reach her true heart.  
She gave her life up for that one. That solitary soul. Filled with purity. Filled with understanding. Filled with power. Filled with love for all.  
  
Sailor Mars- Rei Hino gave up her life. Her life for one girl. The one girl who meant the most to her.   
  
And she has no regrets.  
------------  
------------  
------------  
Wow, I didn't expect the story to take that turn. Damn, I guess even the author is surprised sometimes^_^ Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. I will have the next couple days off and I will try to add more to the story. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review!  
  
P.S. This story still has lots more to be added. Much more than one more chapter. Keep checking up this weekend. Maybe I'll even have another chapter up by tonight. Who knows? Not me^_~ 


	11. Past Truths

My eyes burned. The tears never stopped. Why? Why did this have to happen? It's not fair. I shook my head.  
  
My friends…they all sacrificed themselves for me. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it!  
  
It hurts…  
  
It hurts so much…  
  
What is this pain from?  
  
Why do I get it?  
  
Why not the bastard who murdered my friends?!  
  
My anger…it's becoming so much. I'm having trouble controlling it.  
  
I feel something. Something deep within me. Hidden. Hidden away from all.  
  
Even me?  
  
What is it?  
  
I feel the strain on my body. It is so powerful. My insides are churning. It wants to come out. I want it out. But how?  
  
How am I supposed to get it out?  
  
I collapse onto my hands and knees. Perspiration drips from my face. I draw in deep, raggedy breaths.  
  
It hurts so much…  
AUTHOR'S POV  
The monster looked at Sailor Moon. She was having a difficult time. It was painful for her. But he knew that her power couldn't be released through any other way. He turned his head away from her. His eyes burned slightly but nothing fell. ::Come on Serenity. You can do it:: He urged silently.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at the ground. The pain shown in her eyes. She could feel it. The pain that existed in her. It so terribly. She felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside.  
  
::It hurts…:: She closed her eyes. She gritted her teeth. ::It hurts so badly…::  
  
"And yet…" She spoke slowly. "I know…" She looked up at the sky. "It is far from the end."  
  
The monster looked at her in surprise. ::She is in so much pain and she still has so much hope? She is a noble warrior::  
  
The young soldier's eyes settled on her friend.  
  
::Rei-chan…::  
  
::She gave up her life for me. So I could go on.::   
  
Sailor Moon stood up slowly. Her shaky limbs desperate for support. She looked around. She found none.  
  
"This can't be it." She said quietly. "Can it?" She looked at the fallen Senshi of Mars.  
  
She walked over to her. The bleeding had stopped. But there was still blood all over her and on the surrounding ground. She kneeled beside her friend.  
  
"Rei-chan." Her voice grew solemn. "Are you all right?" Sailor Moon looked at the senshi in front of her. "Are you all right?" Her voice was level but desperate. Her friend couldn't have died. Not for her. She was just a ditzy blonde who always fought with her.  
  
She placed two fingers on Sailor Mars' neck.  
  
::No!::  
  
She quickly drew her hand back to her chest and held it there with her other hand.  
  
"It can't be…I thought you might have done it…but…Rei-chan!" She buried her face in her hands. Her body racked with sobs.  
  
"Rei-chan! Pplease….nooo…d-don't…" The words gurgled in her throat. "leave me!"  
  
"I-I nneed…you….y-you have….t-to…be…alive!"   
  
"Usagi-baka." A calm voice said.  
  
Sailor Moon looked up suddenly. The sobs still inside of her.  
  
"Usagi-baka." A figure appeared in front of her. "Baka…" The figure smiled gently.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Rei…chan…"  
  
The monster stood disbelieving in the background. What was going on? He was dumbfounded. Did Sailor Moon have the power to call upon spirits?  
  
"Usagi." The raven-haired girl spoke. "It is all right." She spoke in a calm and gentle tone. "Everything is going to be all right."  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head. "It can't be…I've lost everyone…including you…"  
  
"That's not true. You and I both know it. You have a special power within you. Do you remember, in all your battles you felt a calling? A calling to release *something*?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember in your battle against Queen Beryl. Didn't you feel something inside of you?"  
  
Sailor Moon let her memories go back to the battle against Queen Beryl. She remembered how cold it was. She remembered how desperate a battle it was. She remembered how alone she was.  
  
Like now.  
  
She remembered that all her friends had been murdered.  
  
Like now.  
  
She remembered watching their murders.  
  
Like now.  
  
She remembered watching their sacrifices.  
  
Like now.  
  
For her.  
  
Like now.  
  
She remembered how their spirits came back to her.  
  
Like now.  
  
She remembered they came when she called.  
  
Like now.  
  
She remembered that they told her they would always be by her side.  
  
Like now?  
It made sense. Everything was falling into place.  
  
She looked at Rei. Her eyes were no longer red. They no longer cried. There were no more salty trails on her face.  
  
Rei smiled gently. She knew she had reached her friend. She kneeled in front of Sailor Moon and raised her transparent hand in front of her.  
  
"Rei-chan." Sailor Moon closed her eyes and raised her hand.   
  
"I understand."   
  
The palms of their hands touched. Rei disappeared. Her duty was done.  
  
"Arigatou."  
------------------  
------------------  
------------------  
AN:  
  
I know this is short, but I wanted to put another chapter up quickly. There should be another chapter posted in a couple of hours. I hope everyone liked this one. Please review! 


	12. The Sacred Senshi

Author Notes:   
  
Story: A Secret No Longer Masked  
Chapter: The Sacred Senshi  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Action, Drama  
Comments: Usagi's power finally comes out.  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Character Name Translations:  
  
Usagi~ Serena.  
Rei~ Raye.  
Japanese Word Translations:  
  
Gomen~ Sorry.  
Senshi~ Soldier, Scout.  
-chan~ friend (used at the ending of someone's name).  
ki~ life energy, power  
E-mail me at marcie@stny.rr.com with comments, suggestions, etc.   
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you mean those funny people who created the characters, etc.? Yeah, kind wish I was them, but they get full credit for creating Bishougi Sailor Moon. However, this story is mine. If you would like to BORROW anything e-mail me. Don't take, it's not nice ;)  
  
::When there are words in these things that means ppl are thinking::   
*This puts extra emphasis on certain word(s)*   
"Means someone is talking, but you knew that, right?^_^"   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~The thing to the left means a scene change.   
My tears have been stopped. I see my friend's body. I know she is always with me; in spirit. However, I still wish she was here. By my side. No. She is not. The one who took her away will pay.  
  
She told me of a power. A power that came to me in my most desperate moments. When I needed it the most, it always appeared.   
  
I could feel it coming. I could feel myself reaching for it. Plunging into darkness and light for it. Then I would grasp it. But only a little. I couldn't handle anymore. So I would take just the tiniest bit. And that would be all I would need.   
  
Whether I was going against Beryl, the Wise Man, or Galaxia, I still only needed a fraction of what I had. Even then, it would drain me. It would drain me to the point death. But, then there would be something in it to bring me back. I have died so many times and yet I am still alive.  
  
Some would call it a miracle. Some would call it luck. Some would call it a gift. I call it a curse.  
  
It is the reason why I have to fight. Why I have survived each and every battle. It is not a gift. It is a curse.  
  
A curse that I must use or everyone will perish.  
AUTHOR'S POV  
Sailor Moon stood still. The world was quiet around her. She knew she had to get rid of the evil.   
  
"Well, are you just going to stand there?" The monster asked. "Do you want me to destroy you like I did your friend?" He chuckled.  
  
That did it. The small flame was now a roaring fire. Sailor Moon glared at the monster.  
  
"You murderer," She breathed.   
  
She stopped holding it back. She stopped holding all her power back. The power that defined her final form. Her final being would emerge. Changing everyone's destiny.  
  
No longer would there be a Crystal Tokyo. No longer would there be a known future. From this moment on, everything is uncharted territory.  
Eternal Sailor Moon stood still. She closed her eyes. She reached deep within her. She reached for her power. The power that would allow her to defeat the evil.  
  
The evil only she could destroy.  
  
She saw through the monster's mask. She saw who he really was. Her mind was plagued with questions. Why would he battle her? Why would he lie to her? Why would he force her to use her power?  
  
The monster looked at her. He could feel her power. He could feel it growing. He could feel her reaching her peak.   
  
Her power began to frighten him. He never realized it was this much. He never realized how much a child could hold dormant inside of themselves. It takes great power to be able to do that.  
Sailor Moon raised her hands in front of her. She touched her broach. A warmth spread through her. The power of the ginzuisho had always warmed her. Inviting her to use its power.   
  
Now she didn't need it. She didn't need the power of the crystal. She had her own power. Now it was time to release it.  
  
She concentrated. She concentrated on the power rising in her chest. It was coming. It was almost there.  
  
In moments the destiny of everyone and everything changed.  
  
But for better?  
  
Or worse?  
  
The question shall be answered soon enough.  
Eternal Sailor Moon felt the energy radiating from her. The energy was pure. The energy was strong.   
  
Everything turned white. The bright light came from Tsukino Usagi. A simple schoolgirl.  
  
Her ki had finally emerged.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon no longer stood. A new figure was standing in her place. The figure had silver hair that flowed from two heart-shaped buns. She stood in a white senshi uniform complete with the pleated skirt. A choker with a golden star circled her neck. A silver band circled her forehead with a golden star laid there also. A star with wings behind it was at the top of her skirt seam. Small wings from golden, short sleeves came off of her shoulders. A cape flowed from her shoulders with wings that opened behind her. Her high-heeled shoes were silver with white wings on the heels. At the center of her chest was a new broach, one with wings that had a golden star embedded in it.  
  
The figure stood solemnly holding the staff. Her staff had a light pink orb at the top that had wings come off its sides. Atop the pink orb was a white circle with a golden star on it.  
  
The warrior opened her eyes. Stunning crystal blue eyes were revealed.  
  
Her soft lips moved slowly.  
  
"Hello Father."  
------------------  
------------------  
------------------  
AN:  
  
Did you like it? Usagi's power was finally revealed. Does anyone know who she is? I tried to follow the pictures of her as closely as possible.  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review! 


	13. Endowment

Author Notes:   
  
Story: A Secret No Longer Masked  
Chapter: Endowment  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Action, Drama  
Comments: Usagi's power finally comes out.  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Character Name Translations:  
  
Usagi~ Serena.  
Aikan~ sadness and joy  
Japanese Word Translations:  
  
Gomen~ Sorry.  
Senshi~ Soldier, Scout.  
-chan~ friend (used at the ending of someone's name).  
ki~ life energy, power  
E-mail me at marcie@stny.rr.com with comments, suggestions, etc.   
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you mean those funny people who created the characters, etc.? Yeah, kind wish I was them, but they get full credit for creating Bishougi Sailor Moon. However, this story is mine. If you would like to BORROW anything e-mail me. Don't take, it's not nice ;)  
  
::When there are words in these things that means ppl are thinking::   
*This puts extra emphasis on certain word(s)*   
"Means someone is talking, but you knew that, right?^_^"   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~The thing to the left means a scene change.   
  
----------------  
----------------  
"Who…who are you?" The monster asked. The new being's aura felt the same as Eternal Sailor Moon's, but their appearances were so different.  
  
The figure closed her eyes to narrow slits and sighed.  
  
"I am the one you have known before." She took a small step forward.  
  
"In a past life I was known as Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom. In a previous stage of life I was know as Usagi Tsukino, who exercised her powers through the form of Eternal Sailor Moon." The figure's lips moved slowly.  
  
"I am now known as," She paused.  
  
"Sailor Cosmos."  
  
The monster looked at her silently.  
  
She continued, "I am no longer a celestial warrior. Upon my acceptance of this form I gave up my powers as Sailor Moon, protector of all. I am now the Guardian of the Universe." Sailor Cosmos stood straight, her appearance as regal as her position.  
  
The monster began to speak slowly, "So you are no longer Serenity? The one I know?"  
  
She shook her head. "The moment I perished on the Moon Kingdom was the moment I abdicated my throne inheritance. Though I went on to live in the future, I was no longer Princess Serenity. Just like I am now no longer Usagi Tsukino or Eternal Sailor Moon."   
  
A tear slid down her face. "In the lives I have lived, my duty has always come first. No matter how many lives I live and perish from, my destiny has never changed. I have always been simply reborn to fulfill destiny's charge. I was never allowed to love on the Moon Kingdom. I was never allowed to be a teenage girl without responsibilities. I was denied of much until I would be granted my final form." The guardian of many lives spoke sadly.  
  
"I understand," The monster said quietly. He then closed his wings in front of him. He stood with his wings around him for several moments before separating them and revealing Aikan.  
  
"I was right," She said softly.  
  
"Yes, you were. How did you know?"  
  
"I have only known for a short period of time. When I was Usagi and Eternal Sailor Moon, I did not know. When I transformed into Sailor Cosmos, I noticed. The auras are different in some areas yet the same in others. What was the purpose of the form you previously inhabited?"  
  
Aikan looked at Sailor Cosmos, when he came to see her one more time he thought it would be a loving reunion and he would help her bring out her power. Now he sees her in the midst of her power, and regrets it. ::Her innocence of the world around her used to be graced by a smile, even in her other lives. But…now..she is so…wise…far beyond her years….far beyond her desires…have I forced her into this? Maybe she could have beaten him without her power::  
  
He looked at the ground dejectedly. "You will always be Serenity to me." He looked at her sadly. "Please remember that."  
  
"I am not Serenity. I-I had no choice!" Cosmos turned her head to the side, not allowing her emotions to completely surface.  
  
"Yes! Yes, you will always be Serenity! At least…to me…"  
  
"Fine," She said softly. "Believe what you want. Just remember, that does not make it true."  
  
Aikan stood crestfallen at her pessimism. "You were once my Serenity…I swear…you will be once again…"  
  
Cosmos stood not moving and unemotionally replied, "I will never be Serenity again."  
  
"All right, if you wish to remain with that opinion, so be it. However, there is something I must tell you."  
His expression grew solemn.  
  
"What is it?" Her soft voice lingered in the air as she awaited his answer.  
  
"A demon…" His voice grew stern and unwavering. "A demon has possessed me. I didn't realize it before, when I made the agreement. I had wanted to see you and I was promised a way. I didn't realize…that I had let a demon inside of me. But, when I did realize what I had really done, I knew I would have to bring out your power. Yet, when I had always seen it in you when you were younger, it was pure and exultant. Just like your smile." Aikan's gaze trailed to Sailor Cosmos frowning lips. "Which I fear I may not be able to see again."  
  
"Serenity has died, stop living in the past." The silver haired woman replied coldly.  
  
"You will…" He stopped talking as he felt a churning feeling inside of him. "Serenity…" Aikan fell to his knees. "It's here…" He fell forward onto his stomach.  
  
A hissing sound came as dark smoke came from Aikan's back. It began to form into a dark figure.  
  
Almost like a shadow except for the glowing silver eyes, it became a figure void of all light. Shining in its purity of darkness. The shadow creature stood grinning with ecstasy at Sailor Cosmos.  
  
"I was waiting," She said quietly.  
  
"I know, it took a while but the old man kept on talking." The shadow's lips curved into a smirk. "Are you ready? You promised."  
  
"Hai, I did." Cosmos' eyes looked to where her friends were laying. "But they were worth it."  
  
"An odd perspective you have."  
  
"It may be odd but," She looked at Sailor Mars, "It is the one that has saved everyone so many times."  
  
Sailor Cosmos began to feel her eyes sting with a strange sensation. Her hand wandered to her face, her fingers exploring the warm liquid on her cheeks.   
  
::I-I don't understand…this is supposed to be my final form…whether or not I like it…I'm supposed to be the guardian…:: She looked at the shadow. A creature pure in its darkness. ::Guardian…yet I feel regret…if this is my destiny for the rest of eternity, then why do I feel so unhappy?::   
  
Sailor Cosmos looked at Ami. Her form in civilian clothing. ::Ami…your aspirations to become a doctor, you always worked so hard for it. It was your dream. It was always a little difficult for me to understand that because my I knew my future. I knew my future was to become Sailor Cosmos, but I never wanted it. So, I never worked for it. Not until I saw everyone getting hurt and Rei…Rei…chan…:: Cosmos shook her head. ::Your dream to become a doctor was what pushed you so hard to get it. And, now, I think I finally understand. My dream was always to be normal. At least, that was what it was at first. Then, I realized my true dream, to protect everyone I care about:: Tears continued to course down her cheeks. ::And now…now…I got everyone killed!:: A scream erupted from Cosmos.  
  
The shadow looked at her in curiosity. "Are you going to keep your promise or not?"  
  
Sailor Cosmos stopped her tears. She stood still. She glared at the shadow.  
  
"You tricked me," She hissed.  
  
The shadow grinned crazily, "So? You still agreed. You made your promise. Now you must keep it, dear Guardian."  
  
She clenched her fists. This wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't her future. Not to be alone and be a guardian. Her duty was of another sort. And now she knew that, now she wouldn't be tricked anymore.  
  
Her silver hair whipped around her as her aura flared. "You aren't going to do that. You aren't going to force me to keep a promise made so long ago, that would only do the opposite of its purpose."  
  
The crazy grin remained on his face. "And what are you going to do about it?" He whispered menacingly before roaring in laughter. "Fight me? Is that what you are going to do? Fight me!" Fits of laughter overtook him as Sailor Cosmos continued to build her power.  
  
Looking straight ahead of her into the silver of the demonic creature's eyes she shot a beam of power at him.  
  
"Yeah," She tilted her head cockily. "Yeah, I'm going to fight you. Have a problem with that?"  
  
The shadow silenced himself with the confidence of the guardian in front of him.  
  
"B-but, you can't! Guardians can't fight!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"The dictation! The dictation of the Silver Millennium! Guardians aren't supposed to battle!"  
  
Cosmos chuckled lightly. "An interesting concept, but I'm afraid it isn't true. That dictation was only issued to Sailor Pluto and there are exceptions made for even her. So sorry I may be Sailor Cosmos, a guardian, but I can still fight and I will!"  
  
Her aura flared forcing the shadow back a few steps.  
  
"I see," He spoke slowly, "I was tricked also. By that repulsive Queen Selenity!"  
  
"Don't you dare," She seethed, "Insult my mother."  
  
Sailor Cosmos centered her hands in front of her chest. A small object came out of her chest. The small object was circular and held eight different colors on the outside with a white center.  
  
"This is a Senshi Stone." She raised it to eye level. "This is my Senshi Stone. It holds the power of the senshi." ::Among other things…:: She thought silently.  
AN:  
  
Sorry for this taking so long. I was really busy. The next chapter will be out by the end of this week, I'll be less busy. No track practice for a week *jumps up for joy* Yay!  
  
Okay, now everyone knows this is coming: Please reivew^_^ I love everyone's input and comments. 


	14. Forgotten Tears

The silver-haired woman looked regretfully at the stone. ::I wish this wasn't happening:: Closing her eyes, the stone began to glow lightly. ::But at least I can help them. Maybe…it will even work…I hope so:: Sailor Cosmos prayed silently and began to pour her soul into the small stone. The stone began to grow brighter. ::I know they will be saved. But…I hope everyone will be saved…::  
  
The gentle guardian closed her eyes. "I made a promise to you," She spoke to the shadow. "However, I fear that I shall not keep it." The shadow growled and began to advance towards her. "But it is your own fault, you told me a lie which was the only reason why I made the promise." Her crystal blue eyes shined. "Now you will regret it."  
  
The shadow took a step back from the advancing light. "You still made the promise, whether or not you like it!"  
  
"Stop being childish," Her words came out coldly. "I know the truth as well as you. It is time that I finally did something about it." Sailor Cosmos' memories flashed through her mind.  
  
***FLASHBACK***(Silver Millenium)  
  
The tears rolled down my face as I cried softly. "Daddy…" The emptiness I felt inside multiplied with the thoughts of him. I sobbed harder. "I miss you so much!"  
  
I cried and cried. I cried until I couldn't anymore. I missed him so much. I missed him and I had such a horrible premonition.  
  
I had dreamed that my daddy had gone to fight in a hard battle, but he didn't have a choice about it because mean people forced him into it! I hated those mean people! They hurt him. They hurt him so he was red all over. And then they laughed at him when he said something weird. He said, 'She will destroy you, I promise that she will be the heroine of the Moon who will end your reign.' I wonder who he was talking about. Someone who fights for the Moon? I don't know anyone who does. There are only of friends of the planets. Right?  
  
I let out a quiet cry as I remembered more of the dream. My daddy, red all over was lying on the ground. They were making fun of him. Then another man came. But I couldn't see his face, it was hidden in the shadows. He bent down next to my daddy and whispered something. I couldn't hear it but my daddy's face looked like a ghost.   
  
My daddy, as white as his face whose he replied to the, 'She will do it. And I will give myself up. Now stay away from her, or you will meet your downfall.'  
  
Then my daddy looked at me and smiled before my dream ended.  
  
But he couldn't have looked *at* me, could he?  
  
It was just a dream…  
  
I hope.  
  
I stopped the tears and hugged myself, rocking back and forth on my bed. It hurts. My daddy isn't here. He may be out there somewhere, hurt or worse…  
  
"I hope he is okay," I whispered.  
  
"I can make sure he is," A voice whispered back.  
  
My senses alerted as I stood up and looked around. "Who's there?"  
  
No one answered. Then a small light formed on my bed where I had previously been sitting. The light grew into a young girl, my age, with black hair and dark eyes.   
  
She looked at me. "I can make sure your father is okay."  
  
I grew calm as I saw her serene appearance. "How can you do that?"  
  
"Make me a promise. Promise me that you and I will join together when you are older, when you are no longer a princess."  
  
"A promise? Just that you and I will be together when I am older?" She nodded. "How will I know when?"  
  
"You will know when."  
  
I looked at her skeptically, "Are you sure? I'm not very good with that stuff."  
  
A small smile grew on the girl's lips, "Trust me, you will know when, Princess Serenity."  
  
"And my daddy will be protected? No matter what?"  
  
"No matter what."  
  
My features lit with happiness as I shook the girl's hand.  
  
Cold. Ice cold. Her hand, it was so cold. It seemed so dark. Empty.  
  
Why do I feel like I just made a deal with the devil?  
  
The girl disappeared before I could say anything else.  
  
"Who was she?" I whispered softly. I sat on my bed, listening to the silence that answered me.  
  
"Daddy, I miss you." I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my night gown.  
  
Yawning, I closed my eyes. I snuggled contently into my pillows.  
  
I felt so warm.   
  
Little did I know that the crescent moon on my forehead had begun to glow softly.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Sailor Cosmos felt her forehead growing warm. ::My crescent moon. Could it be like before? I was so young…:: She put her hand around the previously discarded staff. ::I am…Sailor Cosmos…No. It's not time. I am still Usagi Tsukino. I can't be her yet. What about the future? Chibi Usa? She wouldn't be alive if I became Sailor Cosmos. Am I just meant to use her power?::   
  
Her eyes focused on the shadow. ::I can't be meant to use this power. It feels too….cold. I know, when it is my time to use it, it will be warm. Just like Eternal Sailor Moon's. Her power has never felt cold to me:: The guardian started channeling her power to her staff. ::First, there is something I must do::  
  
She took her Senshi Stone and let its surface graze the golden star on top of her staff. ::Please do it. I know you can:: Sailor Cosmos thought quietly. She prayed to her eight-pointed star.  
  
The star on the top of the staff shimmered as a beam of light came out of each point of the star. A beam went into each of the fallen senshi, Aikan, the shadow, and the remaining two went into Sailor Cosmos.  
SAILOR COSMOS' POV  
As I stand here now, I watch them come. I know what is going to happen. The beams of light heal those that are hurt and kill those who are fine.   
  
And two beams were destined for me.  
  
But I can't say that I'm sad.  
  
A bit regretful, but not sad.  
  
I know where the two beams are going. I know what they will do.  
  
Free me.  
  
Free me from the torments of other lives. Princess Serenity will be nothing but a memory- no more needing or using her power. And Sailor Cosmos will leave my memories- until the appropriate time.  
  
I will finally be me again.  
  
Silly ol' Usagi Tsukino. No strings attached. No transformations. No powers.  
  
Just Usagi Tsukino.  
  
Me.  
  
Forever.  
  
I smiled. Normal, at last.  
The two beams of light hit me. Their force sending me to the ground. Invading my memories, destroying them until I was left in darkness. The darkness of remembering none of the memories that I once smiled and grimaced upon.  
  
Darkness that was supposed to last forever.  
But not everything that is supposed to happen does.  
-------------------  
-------------------  
-------------------  
AN:  
  
Now I know some people have questions so I am going to try and answer them. I guess it was because some of these chapters were a little confusing. *sweatdrops* Sorry 'bout that.  
  
The promise that was made was never shown until this chapter. I wanted to wait to show the promise in this chapter. Just to make sure everyone knows, the promise was that the shadow and Cosmos would become one. Not 'friends' like he tricked Princess Serenity into believing.   
  
If anyone has any questions, I will try to answer them. But I will also explain some stuff later on in the story. Speaking of which, I have my own question for everyone.  
  
How far do you want this story to go? There are a couple of different possibilites that I can see, but I don't think all the readers will be interested in them. Does everyone just want an epilogue? Granted, it would be long but not the same as more chapters after this one. Or would you like just more chapters. Or an epilogue and a sequel.  
  
The choice is the readers^_^ Please review! 


	15. Epilogue

Author Notes:   
  
Story: A Secret No Longer Masked  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Action, Drama  
Comments: Epilogue! Finally done! Please review.  
  
Character Name Translations:  
  
Usagi~ Serena.  
Rei~ Raye.  
Naru~ Molly.  
  
Japanese Word Translations:  
  
Arigato~ Thank you.  
Gomen~ Sorry.  
Baka~ Fool, Silly, Dumb, etc.  
Kami~ God, High Spirit.  
Minna~ Everyone.  
Senshi~ Soldier, Scout.  
-chan~ friend (used at the ending of someone's name).

-san~ shows respect (used at the end of someone's name)  
  
E-mail me at marcie@stny.rr.com with comments, suggestions, etc.   
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you mean those funny people who created the characters, etc.? Yeah, kind wish I was them, but they get full credit for creating Bishougi Sailor Moon. However, this story is mine. If you would like to BORROW anything e-mail me. Don't take, it's not nice ;)

_________________

_________________

_________________

She giggled. She giggled like nothing was wrong. Maybe it was because she didn't know; nothing was wrong for her. She didn't know the secrets of her past. I sighed, she would never remember a memory that would be burnt into my mind forever.

***FLASHBACK***

"Usagi-chan!" I rushed to her side. She didn't look well. Her face was pale. She looked like…like she was…dead! 

I rapidly felt for her pulse as I looked for any movement. No movement. No pulse.

"Usagi-chan!" I cried out her name. But it didn't work. Was everything we did in vain? Could she really die? After using her powers?

Pain shot through my heart. I forced her to use her powers. It was my fault. All my fault…

"It's all my fault!" I pounded my fist on the ground.

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!" I set down her wrist and put my hands on her shoulders and shook them.

"Usagi-chan," I whispered. My voice felt tight as a clog of emotion formed in my throat. "Usagi-chan, please…live." I felt a stinging sensation in my eyes.

No! I won't cry. She can't be dead! She's Usagi…she can't die!

We have already seen the future, her future! She can't die! It's not possible!

"Usagi-chan!" I let go of her shoulders. "Usagi-chan!" I screamed. I screamed her name over and over again.

Then, I stopped. I felt a tap on my shoulder, but that wasn't it. That's wasn't what made me stop. Something else happened.

She moved.

I saw her hand move.

Just a little bit.

But I know what is happening!

"Usagi-chan," My eyes bore into her closed ones. "You can do it."

They fluttered!

Her eyes…

They're opening!

Blue.

Stunning blue eyes.

Crystal clear.

Alive.

Alive in everyway.

"Usagi-chan!" I hugged her. I hugged her like I would never let her go. "Usagi-chan!" My tears mixed with her shirt as muffled cries escaped my lips. "I thought…"

Her eyes shined with regret. "I-I'm sorry…I don't know w-who you are." 

"Usagi-baka…I-I never thought…that…" I looked at her in the eye. "You would ever leave me."

She smiled. Gently. Sweetly. Innocently. 

My Usagi.

She has always been innocent.

Her eyes. Her smile. Her personality. Even her power. It had always shown with the purity of her innocence.

She responded, "I'm really sorry, but I don't know who you are."

She began to stand back up but promptly fell back down.

"Usagi-chan!" I went to catch her but someone else did.

I saw strong arms wrap around her. I looked up and saw the face of the one who helped her.

"Mamoru-san!" I looked at him in surprise. I never saw him here earlier.

"Usako," He murmured. "Are you all right? I was so worr-"

She looked at him strangely. "Usako? Who's that? I'm Usagi." She looked around bewildered. "What's going on?" She tried to get out of Mamoru's hold but he held her close.

"Usako…" He whispered, his voice filled with pain. He looked into her eyes. He wanted to be with her so badly. He wanted her to remember him. I knew he did. Instead, all he got was a confused look and the coldness of a stranger.

I watched him continue to hold her, gazing into her eyes. Usagi. I guess, I can't always be there for you- even to stop you from falling. Is that what Mamoru is there for? Is he the one that is always supposed to be there for you? Even if you don't remember?

You are so strong, but still need so much protection. Not necessarily from the evil, but from yourself.

You put yourself at risk so many times. And for what? For me and the other girls? For Mamoru?

Usagi, you don't understand. We don't care about ourselves, we care about you. Every one of us would gladly sacrifice our lives if it meant you staying alive.

But I know you wouldn't be happy.

Not in a world where we are gone, that's how I knew my plan would work. I knew the pain you would feel at the sight of seeing us murdered right before you.

That's how I knew my plan would work.

Usagi, you are too kind. Too giving. Too beautiful.

But not too happy.

You are never too happy. You never seem happy enough. I know, no matter how bright your smile is, you hold terrible secrets. Secrets that most should never experience in a life time. And yet you have so many because you lived more than one life time. Because your mother gave her life to let you live once more, she took away so much of your happiness even though she thought she was helping you.

The sadness lurked in my eyes as I watched Usagi and Mamoru. They stared into each other's eyes. Mamoru knew the truth. He knew that he couldn't tell her, no matter how painful it was. I watched her look into his eyes. She saw something, she saw his longing. But she didn't know for what. She looked at him questioningly.

I felt another tap on my shoulder. Standing up, I turned around.

"Mako-chan, what is it?" My sullen expression must have given it away.

Makoto looked at me and nodded. Then, she hugged me. Her embrace felt warm. She whispered in my ear, "I know, I know how it feels. Just try to let her forget."

I nodded. My face was still wet. Wet from the tears I had shed. Tears that Usagi would never understand.

And I hope she never does. No matter how painful it is, I hope she never knows. Her past, it is too painful to remember.

Please, kami, for once, just let her forget. Let her be happy. Free of cares. She doesn't have to know who I and the others are, just as long as we know she is happy.

Please. Let her be happy.

__

***END FLASHBACK***

I twirled the straw in my soda. "Usagi-chan," I sighed. She was so close. Just a few stools away in the arcade we had been in thousand times. Yet she didn't know who I was. She didn't remember any of the times we had shared together. We were so far away.

The sadness I had felt so much began to envelop me again. Usagi, why can't we still be friends? Will I really trigger your memories? I sighed again. Damn destiny.

__

***FLASHBACK***

"Minna, we have something important to discuss," Ami said. She was sad too, but I couldn't listen. Not to the pain in her voice. Not to the importance of what she had to say. I couldn't. It hurt too much.

Instead, I let my gaze trail to a pile of comic books. They were the ones I had bought but never read. Usagi always read my comic books before me. I used to never want her to, but she always found a way to read them before me. Now I only wished I was lucky enough to have her read them before me.

"So, what should we do?" I heard Minako say. "Can we really not be friends with her?"

"We might just have to do that." Makoto said quietly.

"B-But we can't!" I sputtered. How could they even think of not being friends with Usagi? For the past few years the five of us have been inseparable. And and…now they wanted us- me - to stop being friends with the person that means the most in my life?

"What if Usagi-chan needs our help? What if she is sad? What if…" I asked, daring them to answer. "What if she is attacked and we aren't around to protect her?"

The others sat silently and I looked at the window. My eyes were unhappy. But I knew the truth. I knew being friends with her could trigger her memories. I guess, for my wish to be granted, I can't be her friend.

At least not one she knows about.

__

*** END FLASHBACK***

Standing up, I walked out the door. "This is so irritating," I muttered. I thought I heard a voice calling my name, but I kept walking.

I glared at the window of the arcade. "Something so simple yet I can't even do it."

I started walking. I walked swiftly until I reached the temple. It always made me feel at least a little better to be here.

"Hey!" A worn out voice called.

I froze.

So familiar.

Could it be?

Could it really be?

Taking my steps agonizingly slow, I turned around.

"Usagi-chan," I whispered. How did she know? Why did she follow me?

"Um, hi." She said meekly. "I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"Hi," My calm voice betrayed me.

"Yeah, er..I saw you back at the arcade." She fumbled slightly for her words. "And you looked sad. So..I thought…maybe..you needed someone to talk to."

I stood stunned. She was too kind. She had followed me all the way to the temple just to see if I was okay.

"Us-, I mean, Tsukino-san. Thank you for your kindness, but I'm feeling much better."

She looked at me concerned. "Are you sure?"

I stared at the ground numbly. "No…" I whispered quietly. I looked at her startled; did she just hear me say that? Kami, I hope that didn't ruin anything.

"I'm here," She touched my shoulder. "Don't worry about anything, I'll be here for you."

My eyes began to water. Usagi. Would it really hurt her if I told her just a little? Not even enough to trigger her memories…I hope.

"Let's go inside, it's better than standing out here." She nodded.

-------------------------

"Um..I guess I should start from the beginning." I glanced out the window. This may be harder than I thought.

"It all started when my best friend was attacked. She was attacked by a hideous monster. My friends and I tried to fight the monster. But we couldn't do it. The monster was too powerful. Then…then, my best friend fought him and killed him. When she fought him, she fought him to save me and our other friends. But, in doing so, she lost all her memories." I looked at her eyes. They were blank without recognition. 

"So, my friend lost all her memories," I continued. "But she never wanted to fight in the first place. So now she doesn't remember ever fighting or..me and my friends. But, the question is, should I let her forget about us and her past- no matter how painful it is?"

Usagi looked at me silently before answering. "I think…I think that if I were to lose my memories and forget my friends and past. I would want to remember. So I would want my friends to help me remember them and my past. No matter how painful. A person's own pain means nothing when it comes to remembering true friends." She smiled gently.

Usagi, how did I know you would say that? You are too honest and nice.

"No matter how painful?" I looked at her hopefully.

Another smile lit her face. "No matter how painful."

I hugged her. "Usagi-chan! Arigatou!"

"No problem." She laughed. "I'm just helping out a friend."

I let go of her. My eyes stared into hers.

"A friend? Do you consider me a friend?"

"Why not? I don't believe it's possible to have too many friends."

I smiled. I smiled the first real one that I had smiled since that day. The day my best friend lost her memories.

Now I am determined to make sure she gets her memories back.

And let our friendship begin anew.

__

_____MAMORU POV______

I grunted. She was becoming friends with her again. She knew she wasn't supposed to but she is still doing it.

"Rei…watch your step." I looked through the window of the room Usagi and Rei were in. 

"Don't make her remember."

I wouldn't be able to bare it if she remembered. All the pain, all the pain of her past, present, and future. It would be difficult. More difficult then she would ever let on. But I knew. I knew because I loved her and could sense her emotions. Just like she could sense mine.

But now she can't.

She can't because she doesn't feel for me anymore. No more love. No more Usako and Mamo-chan. Just Usagi and Mamoru two strangers on a street.

Kind of amusing actually. I know everything there is to know about her and she doesn't even know my name.

Actually, it hurts. It hurts a lot. Not being able to hold her in my arms. Not being able to feel the softness of her hair. Not being able to feel the tenderness of her lips against mine. Never again.

Never again would we be one.

Why did she have to lose her memories? Why not just the bad ones? The pleasant ones she could keep. But, no, she is left without a trace of her past, her heritage. While I'm stuck here, watching from a distance. Holding the demon within me that wishes to make her mine once more.

A faint growl escaped my lips as I jumped off the tree branch. She doesn't remember me while I can't forget her.

Irony.

Destiny is pure irony. I kicked a stone as I walked away.

"Usako," The name lingered on my lips. "We will meet again."

"Because," I raised my head to the sky, the moon still distant. "I know you are too strong for this lie."

The wind flowed gently leaving scattered leaves, lost emotions, and the purity of innocence.

__

_____NARU POV_____

"Usagi-chan? Are you all right?" I asked her. She turned towards me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The smile was bright, but not her bright. Not the smile that could light a room. This smile was just an average one. One that I would expect from a normal person.

"Honest! You don't need to look at me that way," She giggled, raising her hands in surrender.

I giggled too but remained skeptical. I knew her better than that. I had talked with the other senshi and they had told me the story. Usagi has no memories of her past. The battle she had fought stole them from her.

All to protect us.

The beings of the planet is who she is enslaved to. Who she will be forever enslaved. Fighting for peace and justice, she is my friend, she is the legendary senshi of the moon, Sailor Moon. I sighed, at least I knew the complete truth now- even if Usagi doesn't.

I wonder how long that she will be without her memories. A week? A year? Longer? I glanced worriedly at my friend. She kept so many secrets from me. She lied to me. Then she went off and almost killed herself. She did everything she could to protect me and everyone else. And it makes all the lies worth it…But her memories. It's not fair to make her go without them. I know she treasured them- even the bad ones. I know she can overcome this, but I will not do anything to trigger them. That wouldn't be fair to her. As the others have decided, I also will not remind her. She will remember when she is ready.

With that thought in mind, I smiled at Usagi and began talking animatedly. Everything would be okay.

It had to be.

__

_____USAGI POV_____

__

"It had to be. I'm sorry." A woman with green hair that fell below her waist and ruby eyes looked apologetically at another woman.

"No! No! It could have been different! You know it! You-" A girl of about 16 fell to her knees, her blonde tresses pooling beneath her. "knew.."

"Forgive me…"

"No!" The girl stood up again, her voice sharp. "Not with everything you did to me! I won't ever forgive you!"

"Forgive who? Why? What's going on?" I asked, startled at the scene that was suddenly before me. The last thing I remember was wandering in dense fog before seeing two women in a heated argument.

The girl that stood only ten feet from me drew in a sharp breath while the other woman she was arguing looked at the ground.

"How did she get here? Did you bring her?" The girl asked accusingly. You know something…that girl looks an awful lot like me. She has blue eyes and blonde hair in the same style as me. Odd, I have never seen anyone else but myself with that hair style.

"No. Of course I didn't. It isn't time for her. She must have…" The ruby eyed one trailed, her eyes focusing on me. Her gaze scrutinized me. Why do I feel that I should tremble beneath her gaze? Why am I not trembling? I feel like I know her…

"Must have what? We both know very well that she isn't supposed to be here yet. There was only one way that she could come, but that couldn't have happened. Not yet!" My look-a-like scrutinized me also. "Not yet…" She whispered. "This wasn't supposed to happen so soon. Not yet…" She cast a worried glance at her companion.

The two seemed to exchange a conversation from that one glance. That seemed weird enough but I was so intrigued at the girl that looked like me that I barely noticed. Moving my feet slowly, I silently made my way to her. I just wanted to touch her..Just once…We seemed so similar that it was unreal or perhaps surreal. It was almost like she was part of me.

I reached out, the tips of my fingers barely grazing her skin before she let out a deafening scream and I felt as if lightning struck me.

****

Images. All these images and feelings spread through me. I watched them, but I couldn't see them. Something was blocking me from seeing and recognizing them. I knew them from somewhere. Somewhere…But where? They seem so familiar…but..something is…blocking me.

Blocked. I feel this heavy shield over my heart as I watched the world fade to black and cold envelop me.

"Usagi! Usagi!" What? Who is calling me? Slowly I open my eyes and see two large, orange eyes peering at me.

With a scream I fell out of bed. "Luna!" I scolded her. She knew better then to stand on top of me. Luna purred while I heard a chuckle. I looked up and saw my mother laughing.

"Mom! Why did you wake me up?"

"It's almost time for school."

"School?" I looked at my clock and yelped. "School!" Shooing my mother out of my room I quickly got ready for school. 

Standing in front of my mirror, I looked at myself. I was dressed in my school uniform with my hair up in its usual odangos but something seemed to be missing. I looked at my dresser and saw a golden locket.

"Perfect!" I said with pride as I clipped it onto the front of my blouse. Grinning, I ran out of the house in a race against time to get to school.

__

_____Author POV_____

Luna silently watched the teenage girl clip on her transformation locket and run out of the room.

__

::She has lost her memories yet she still feels the need to wear the locket. How ironic. Before she wished that she would never have to put on the locket again yet, now, she wants to wear it:: The purple colored feline thought amusedly before her thoughts darkened.

__

::I just hope she doesn't have to use it. Be careful Usagi, troubles await you::

______________________

AN:

So what did everyone think? A good epilogue? Please review with your opinion. I can't wait to see everyone's responses^^ Sorry, this took so long to write, but I have been really busy lately. The only reason this is probably finished now is because this is the first day of spring break! *jumps up an down* Hopefully I will get part of the sequel written too. I also have a bunch of other stories that I am in the middle of. I will see what I can do about getting them finished and uploaded.

Thanks for your patience with this story. I will begin working on the sequel soon.

Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you guys something about this story. This story was never meant to be *quite* this long…in fact it was only meant to be a one shot story. So, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and staying with the story as the plot developed off the top of my head. Lol. I never thought the story would be this long or turn out this way. Arigatou!


End file.
